Siempre juntas, no importa que
by akitaner
Summary: Maki es una adolescente que ha crecido feliz junto con su familia,a pesar de la peculiaridad de esta.Tiene sus amigas y a su amor platónico,a ella le gusta su vida tal y como esta,pero un encuentro cambiara todo eso y se vera envuelta en un enorme lió gracias a su misteriosa procedencia,pero solo necesita a una persona a su lado para poder superarlo todo y seguir con su vida feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 22:00 horas en un hospital, cuyo nombre no importa, en alguna zona de Japón que es irrelevante, Nishikino Mao está dando a luz a su primogénita, heredera del hospital de su familia mientras su padre le toma la mano a su esposa para que se sienta apoyada por el, fue un parto difícil pero la niña nació a las 2 de la mañana el día 19 de Abril. El cordón umbilical fue cortado y la bebe limpiada.

-¿Que nombre le pondrán a la niña?-pregunto el doctor a la madre mientras era entregada por la enfermera.

-Eriko…su nombre será Nishikino Eriko- dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña abrir sus ojos violetas, igual a los de ella. Madre e hija fueron transportadas a su respectiva habitación, la niña fue vestida con una ropas que el padre mando a uno de sus sirvientes traer mientras la madre estaba en trabajo de parto, ya que la niña nació una semana antes de lo planeado, las contracciones empezaron cuando marido y mujer miraban una cunas para su hija, por lo tanto tuvieron que ir al hospital más cercano que tenían.

-Cariño debo irme pero volveré hoy mismo en la tarde, lo prometo, ahora debo encargarme de algunos asuntos en el hospital, iremos juntos al servicio civil a inscribir a nuestra hija-

-no te preocupes cariño-sonrió la mujer- solo trata de regresar lo más temprano que puedas-

-lo hare- el padre se retiro de la sala para poder volver a su casa junto con en el sirviente mientras que la señora Nishikino observaba con rotundo amor a su hija, estiro lo que más pudo su brazo para poder acariciar a su hija quien descansaba en su propia cuna _(n/a: creo que esas cunas tienen un nombre pero no logro recordar cual, espero sepan a lo que me refiero)_. Pronto la mujer fue vencida por el cansancio de su parto y cerró los ojos para descansar. Cuando el reloj marco las 4:00 de la mañana un hombre vestido de enfermero ingreso a la habitación individual donde descansaban, con cautela se acerco al bebe para observarlo un momento, con el mismo cuidado que tomo para entrar tomo a la niña entre unas cobijas de gran grosor, Eriko casi se despierta pero con un suave movimiento se quedo tranquila otra vez, el hombre poco a poco se fue retirando de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue del edificio con tranquilidad, sorprendentemente no fue descubierto ni detenido por ningún personal lo que hizo su trabajo mucho más fácil de lo esperado, entro al auto que lo esperaba hacer bastantes horas fuera del lugar, con la misma delicadeza que ha tenido en todas sus acciones ingreso al coche tratando de no despertar a la infante.

-No has tardado tanto como siempre, ¿Qué truco usaste esta vez?- el chofer del automóvil pregunto, este era un hombre moreno con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo y vestido con los típicos trajes negros y de camisa y corbata.

-¿Me crearías si te digo que solo entre y salí?, nadie me ha detenido para nada, debe ser por la hora- respondió el hombre disfrazado quien al retirar el sombrero de enfermero descubrió su cabello corto y blanco.

-No me sorprendería, ahora vamos donde el jefe si no quieres que se enoje otra vez-El auto fue encendido y partió, dejando el lugar y a una futura madre y padre llorando por la desaparición de su primogénita.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a esas altas horas de la noche una joven de 21 años de cabellos purpura llora sin control en el pecho de su novia y futura esposa, ha esta desgraciada pareja hace 6 horas atrás se les informo que el hijo o hija que tanto esperaban no llegaría, el corazón del bebé paro a sus 6 meses de gestación, la noticia devasto a las dos mujeres por completo pues ese bebé era para ellas el signo de que tendrían una familia unida.

-Nozomi…por favor…no llores-trataba irónicamente de calmar a su novia cuando ni ella misma podía hacerlo-

-No puedo…no soy tan fuerte como tu… ¡perdí a mi bebé!… ¡a nuestro bebé!, ¡como pudo pasar!-

-Nozomi…no lo sé…no lo sé-

-¡Eli!, ¡Eli!, ¡Eli!- gritaba la joven desesperadamente, así estuvieron hasta que ambas cayeron dormidas cansadas por el llanto.

Volviendo al auto con los dos hombres y Eriko, se acercaban a un puerto cuya localización no es relevante, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con su jefe, este grupo se dedicaba a secuestrar niños para poder darlos en adopción ilegalmente, la policía los busca sin éxito alguno por su cautela y gran cantidad de contactos. Cuando se reunieron el joven peliblanco mostro con gran orgullo a la niña mientras el jefe observaba a la bebe.

-¿A quién se la has robado?-pregunto con voz ronca el jefe

-¿Disculpe?-dijo el peliblanco un poco anonadado por la pregunta repentina y peculiar pregunta de su jefe, eso nunca había importado antes

-¿Que quienes son los padres? ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-Pero ¿y eso que importa?, esta niña no es especial ni nada así que no importa-

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Solo dime el puto apellido de los padres!- el jefe de la banda ya estaba colérico por la desobediencia de su subordinado

-¡Nishikino! ¡Sus padres se apellidan Nishikino!- El hombre al escuchar ese apellido tuvo una especie de desesperación y tomo a su secuas por el cuello y lo empezó a asfixiar, la cara del peliblanco se empezó a tornar roja el jefe lo dejo libre- ¿¡Es que nunca piensas!?¡La familia Nishikino es dueña de uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio!-una vez más el hombre miro al joven con la bebe para luego llegar a la única solución factible- deshazte de la niña-

-¿q-que?- cuestiono anonadado el joven

-Lo que oíste, esa niña no nos sirve, nos metería en muchos problemas-

-¿pero entonces que hago?-ante tal pregunta el hombre con más poder en el grupo lo atravesó con la mirada como si pudiera matarlo en ese momento- en verdad no tienes cerebro-sentencio el hombre- ¡lo que sea!-grito colérico- mátala, tírala al agua, abandónala en algún lugar, haz lo que sea ¡pero hazlo ya!-finalizo, así se trato de calmar un poco y acomodo su corto cabello, con un simple chasquido de dedos ordeno a todos a dejar el muelle quedando solamente el joven y la bebe. Se quedo un buen rato pensando en qué hacer con la niña pues ninguna de las ideas que le dio su superior le agradaron, el será parte de un grupo delictivo pero no podía ser capaz de hacerle eso a una niña menos a un bebe así que como un intento de buen hombre se dirigió al coche que lo traía que estaba a punto de partir pues con lo ocurrido no había ninguna razón para quedarse, la junta había ido simplemente pésima, el joven conductor lo vio un poco confundido, el peliblanco lo vio y solo le dijo- conduce- como si pudieran entender las miradas partieron en dirección a la casa que ambos tenían en mente.

Mientras que la señora Nishikino despertaba para poder tener de nuevo a su bebé en sus brazos, al darse vuelta una sensación indescriptible la invadió, la palabra más cercana seria horror, miro la cuna totalmente vacía, ningún rastro de su hija, como si fuera una broma se levanto de su cama y salió fuera de la habitación desesperada, una enfermera fue lo primero que vio, la garro sin cuidado del cuello de su uniforme y grito-¡mi bebé!¿¡ donde esta mi bebé!?- la enfermera solo la observaba atónita y le respondió-cálmese señora, tal vez la llevaron a.-la enfermera no pudo terminar pues la madre la interrumpió-¡sin avisarme!- de la nada un grupo de enfermeros llego y trato de separar a las dos mujeres, la señora le explico lo ocurrido y todos le dijeron lo mismo que le trato de explicar, que seguramente no quisieron interrumpir su sueño y llevaron a su hija a pesarla y medirla, algo muy poco probable ya que al nacer hicieron ese proceso, pero al fin y al cabo esperanzador, el señor Nishikino fue informado inmediatamente, en el menor tiempo posible que pudo llego con su esposa esperando a alguna noticia, pero no, su hija había desaparecido, llamaron a la policía para que se encargara de la investigación, pero les advirtieron que si no se contactan en todo el día para algún rescate las posibilidades de encontrarla seria nulas, ese día la pareja lloro por la pérdida de la menor de toda la familia mientras el corazón de una madre era roto en mil pedazos

La mañana se presento con rayos de sol que alumbraban con poca fuerza gracias a las nubes, como si quisieran cuidar a la niña de solo 7 horas de vida. Como es normal la bebé despertó con hambre y como cualquier lactante empezó a llorar por su comida, pero dentro de esa de dos pisos apenas podían reaccionar, cuando la joven de cabellos purpuras empieza a escuchar un leve llanto que se hacía cada vez se hacía más fuerte, al principio pensó que estaba delirando pero el ruido era algo persistente, pero para poder adquirir un poco más de seguridad ante el tema trato de despertar a Eli, está un poco somnolienta abrió sus ojos con pereza para observar a su pareja.

-¿Nozomi?- Pregunto con voz cansada y suave-¿qué pasa?- se acomodo en la cama matrimonial mientras rascaba su ojo derecho con su dedo índice

-Elichi…creo que…escucho un llanto-Eli se acomodo de inmediato ante tales palabras y sin ninguna palabra indirectamente se pusieron de acuerdo para agudizar su sentido de audición, efectivamente era el llanto de un bebe, en unos segundos ambas corrieron fuera de la habitación en dirección hacia la puerta principal, por suerte esta se abría hacia dentro así que no midieron su fuerza al abrirla, hay en el suelo encontraron a la pequeña envuelta en esas gruesas cobijas, Eli solo se quedo viéndola con asombro mientras que Nozomi reacciono inmediatamente y levanto con cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos mientras la mecía, en ese momento Nozomi sintió ese vacío en ella completo, supo enseguida que la bebé era recién nacida y que la razón de su llanto era el hambre, sin esperar la reacción de la rubia que en ese momento fugaz solo se dedico a ver la figura de su novia, entro a la casa se acomodo en uno de los sofás que tenían en la sala y se descubrió su pecho, la bebé en un acto reflejo enseguida se "lanzo" hacia el pezón de la mujer y empezó a alimentarse, enseguida se calmo y solo se dedico a comer, la peli púrpura solo supo sonreír maternalmente, cuando sintió la presencia de su pareja atrás de ella la observo, sus ojos se encontraron y Nozomi solo le dijo- Es como un regalo para nosotras Elichi…un hermoso regalo- la rubia solo pudo sonreír y colocar sus manos en ambos hombros de su amada. Nozomi con ciudad y cariño empezó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de la pequeña- Maki-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste Nozomi?-le interrogo Eli

-Quiero que se llame Maki-

-Nozomi…no podemos tenerla, no es nuestra- trato de hacerla entrar en razón

-Eli…, solo mírala la abandonaron, si sus padres la quisieran no la tendría en brazos en este instante-Nozomi estaba a punto de las lagrimas, en tan solo ese momento tan pequeño que la mujer tuvo a la bebé en sus brazos un profundo amor le floreció, el típico amor maternal que solo aquellas mujeres que han tenido hijos conocen tan bien y que a muchos les cuesta comprender- Pro favor solo mirarla-Eli observo a la infante comer con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos apretadas en sus costados, simplemente una imagen tierna y angelical, luego dirigió su vista a su novia, los ojos turquesa que la observaban transmitían todos eso sentimientos de querer quedarse con la niña, Eli no supo cuando pero termino accediendo a la petición de su novia, y para hacérselo saber beso sus labios, fue un simple rose, un microsegundo, pero le transmitió todo su apoyo y comprensión en el.

-Maki es un nombre hermoso- comentó la rubia mientras observaba a su ahora hija.

-Ayase Maki suena bien para mí- termino Nozomi, a lo que Eli se sonrojo, unos segundos después sonrió para sí misma.

El 19 de Abril una familia se había roto mientras otra acababa de formarse, totales extraños que en su vida se habían visto, pero unidos por la persona más importantes que ambas tienen ¿Cuánto tardara el destino en unirlos?

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Por favor no sean tan duros conmigo es el primer fanfic que me sale (y eso que es el prologo ._. ) Y que publico en fanfictión. Cualquier crítica es aceptada :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus cometarios, me hicieron muy feliz n.n si hubiera una forma en que les mostrara mi cara de felicidad al leerlos lo haría. Voy a tratar de hacer esto más serio (excepto por los comentarios al principio y al final del capítulo). Quiero decir que para esta historia me base en un Japón donde las parejas del mismo sexo pueden casarse y también adoptar, es un poco fantástico pero tuve que hacerlo o si no esta historia no tomaría el rumbo que necesito, así que son libres de pensar que este fanfic pierde total seriedad por lo que pido disculpas y todo lo escribí al principio se volvería una contradicción. Ahora, no especificare lo de los papeleos ni nada de eso, pues se me complica mucho, creo que esa son todas las aclaraciones que debo poner, ojala disfruten del capítulo como yo disfrute escribirlo, y perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas.

Una cosa más, la canción que puse es de este año, es que se me hizo bonita como para no ponerla así que perdonen ese viaje en el tiempo (?), y este capítulo es como una especie de segundo prologo por así decirlo.

* * *

Han pasado 7 meses y un día para ser exactos, Nozomi y Eli se están preparando para el gran día de ambas, se van a casar, ellas tenían planificado unirse en matrimonio cuando terminaran sus carreras pero si querían adoptar a la bebé debían casarse primero. Los padres de ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron al ser informados por sus respectivas hijas que se querían casar lo más rápido posible, al principio estos no podían comprender por qué tanta prisa, pero al escuchar la historia del bebé entendieron enseguida y su ayuda y presencia no se hicieron esperar, entre las dos familias se tunaban para la organización. Eli junto con su padre encontraron la ubicación perfecta para que la boda se llevara a cabo, el lugar era un espacio abierto, con algunos arbustos y árboles de tamaño mediano, y en el centro al frente de donde colocarían las sillas para los invitados una hermosa pérgola echa de madera adornada por una enredadera de jazmines, Eli sabia que ese era el lugar indicado más aun con las flores que las rodearían, porque Nozomi sabe el significado de aquellas flores, orden, protección y espiritualidad, no había otro lugar más perfecto para su unión.

─ Estas segura de que este será el lugar- le pregunto su padre─ sinceramente es muy común para mi gusto.

─ Bueno padre lamento informarte que quien se va a casar soy yo─ Eli lo miro fijamente─ además…yo se que a ella le va a encanta, la conozco muy bien igual que ella a mí y estoy segura que este lugar es el indicado─ la rubia pasea una vez más por el lugar para observar los pequeños detalles y al mismo tiempo imaginándose como debería ir cada cosa, saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a sacar fotos del alrededor para posteriormente enviárselas a Nozomi- Bueno padre hay que empezar a organizar este lugar, llama a Arisa para que venga a ayudarnos

En lo que respecta a Nozomi, esta se encargaba de los preparativos y decoraciones junto con su madre y suegra, para la peli púrpura sería algo divertido si no fuera porque amabas mujeres eran tan diferentes que no podían quedar de acuerdo en nada lo que significo constantes peleas por cosas minúsculas y una Nozomi tratando de controlar la situación al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Maki y créanme cuando les digo que esa no es tarea fácil.

─ ¡Y yo digo que nada de pastel! Nozomi está alimentando a Maki, debe alimentarse bien-reclamo la madre de la peli púrpura

─ ¿Pero como dices eso? ¿Qué hay de los invitados?- Ambas mujeres empezaron a gritar para imponer su opinión, cada grito se hacía más fuerte que el anterior y asustaba a Maki, la madre de la pequeña al notar esto solo pudo reaccionar de una manera, se levanto de la silla con cuidado.

─Ustedes- un aura negra envolvía a Nozomi mientras miraba con una fingida calma a las mujeres frente a ella-¿no se supone que esta es mi boda?

─ Eh...si─ respondió la madre un poco nerviosa

─ Entonces… ¿¡se puede saber porque no tratan de comportarse!?

─Nozomi cálmate─ trato de calmarla su suegra pero fue en vano la chica ya estaba enojada, Nozomi es conocida por su faceta relajada pero esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La chica de ojos turquesa empezó a regañar a sus mayores, por no decir gritarles, así Nozomi estuvo un buen rato criticando la actitud inmadura en ambas adultas cuando la madre más joven del grupo termino su "discurso" ambas madres vieron con susto a la joven y agacharon sus cabezas como si fueran pequeñas recién regañadas y a la pequeña Maki al parecer le causo gracia porque en ese instante soltó una pequeña risita, ante tal acción las tres mujeres se quedaron observando a la bebé atónitas, pero eso fue un microsegundo pues al instante rodearon a Nozomi felices y mientras que esta elevaba a Maki en el aire con una enorme sonrisa. Las tres mujeres empezaron a hacerle todo tipo de gracias a Maki, quien ya a sus 7 meses le había crecido el cabello de color de un color rojo bastante hermoso, aunque no cubría toda la cabeza el largo llegaba más o menos al comienzo de sus pequeñas orejas, la niña ya gateaba y balbuceaba, pero esa fue su primera risa, eso significo media hora de escucharla reír por las cosas que hacían sus abuelas y Nozomi decidió grabarla por lo que estuvieron en la sala de estar y Maki fue sentada en el sofá. Maki rio tanto que durante tanto tiempo que el cansancio la atrapo y callo dormida tranquilamente, su madre la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en la cuna la cual era de madera y de color blanco, era así porque como ambas jóvenes querían dejar en duda el sexo del bebé que nunca llego todo lo que habían comprado era, por así decirlo, "neutro". Nozomi se quedo observando a su hija con una mirada llena de amor, acaricio lentamente su mejilla y luego la pequeña mano, y sin esperarlo la niña abrió su palma y apretó el dedo de su madre, esta quedo sorprendida por el involuntario acto de Maki el cual la enterneció y sonrió para después llorar de alegría.

─Si tan solo Elichi estuviera aquí─ dijo en voz baja, con suavidad retiro si dedo del agarre en el que estaba y fue a despedir a las mujeres quienes estaban en la puerta esperando por la chica para decir adiós.

Pasadas al menos 2 horas Eli llego a su hogar y al abrir la puerta sintió el olor a comida recién hecha, se dirigió hacia la fuente de este y encontró a su futura esposa en la cocina con el típico delantal blanco y una mancha en la mejilla.

─ ¿Nozomi?

La peli púrpura se sorprendió y dio un pequeño grito de susto, giro su cabeza en la dirección en que escucho su nombre y vio a su querida rubia parada en el portal de la cocina ─ ¡Elichi! ¡Bienvenida a casa! ─ Nozomi se lanzo hacia Eli y la abrazo.

─ Eh…si ya llegue ─ la rubia miro a su novia primero con asombro y luego con amor, por ultimo correspondió el abrazo ─ ¿Qué huele tan bien?

─ Ah! Es la cena, espero te guste

─Nozomi si tú lo preparaste definitivamente me gustara

─ Mouu Elichi ¿porque siempre dices cosas tan lindas? ─ La chica de ojos turquesa, que estaba un poco sonrojada miro con fingido enfado a su prometida mientras esta solo reía por la reacción de Nozomi. Después de 2 minutos ambas se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y hablaron del día que ambas tuvieron, Eli le conto sobre como su padre y su hermana estuvieron organizando todo para el gran día y el accidente que tuvo el hombre al salir del lugar, el cual aprendió a nunca más acercarse a un perro con el celular en mano, y Nozomi le hablo sobre la nueva "habilidad" de Maki y luego le mostro el video que grabo con su celular, ambas estaban a punto de terminar de cenar cuando Nozomi bajo el palillo con arroz que se dirigía a su boca, Eli la miro extrañada, de la nada la joven se paró de la mesa y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

─ ¿! Nozomi!? ─ Eli siguió a la peli púrpura y cuando llego a la habitación de Maki, vio a la pequeña peli roja llorando y siendo sostenida en un abrazo por la madre.

─ Sentí que se había despertado así que vine lo más rápido que pude ─ el llanto de la bebé empezó a disminuir para acurrucarse más en el agarre que sostenía con la joven.

─ Nozomi… ─ la joven Ayase solo podía mirar a las dos personas frente a ella con sorpresa

─ Estábamos en el comedor… ¿Cómo fue que sentiste a Maki? ─ Eli aun no salía de su asombro

─ La escuche ─ Nozomi sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la rubia solo la miro y después acepto el hecho de lo que lo que paso fue gracias al instinto materno dentro de su pareja, a veces suele ser sorpréndete pero no para quienes lo poseen ─ ha de tener hambre ─ Ambas mujeres se miraron y se comunicaron a través de sus ojos, así que la chica de ojos celestes fue al primer piso a poner un poco de agua a hervir mientras madre e hija bajaban las escaleras. Cuando la leche estuvo lista Maki dejo de llorar completamente ya que se concentraba en comer bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres. En una semana ellas estarían casadas y podrían hacer a esa pequeña peli roja su hija legalmente.

Faltaban pocas horas para que la ceremonia diera comienzo y todos los invitados estaban presentes conversando entre ellos, mientras Eli estaba con su vestido blanco caminando por los pasillos de la casa que era parte del lugar que reservaron para ese día, estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, su madre que la buscaba se acerco lentamente y le toco el hombro lo que provoco que Eli diera un pequeño salto por el susto

─ Ma-mamá!

─ Eli solo quería saber cómo estas.

─Estoy bien…si bueno…no bien, pero estoy bien…es solo que ─ la madre de Eli la observo con una compresión de madre que hizo que la rubia más joven se tranquilizara ─ Estoy nerviosa de que nada pase como debería, que algo salga mal o que… ─ antes de poder terminar su madre le acaricio su cabello dorado.

─ Se lo que sientes cariño, a mi me paso lo mismo, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, te ves hermosa, los invitados están esperando y todo está perfectamente organizado ¿a que le temes?

─A no ser suficiente para Nozomi─ La joven bajo su cabeza

─ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

─Porque…no se…es que esto es diferente, ella es mi novia pero después de esto será mi esposa…no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras─ La madre de Eli solo la abrazo y siguió acariciando el cabello de esta

─Escucha hija…las cosas no serán diferentes, ¿sabes por qué?─ la rubia joven negó con la cabeza ─ porque tú la amas y aunque no sé cómo es todo este asunto de amar a una mujer yo se que ella es todo para ti ─ la adulta levanto el rostro de la menor con ambas manos gentilmente hasta que alcanzo un contacto visual- y yo se que tu harás lo que sea por ella, así que no te asuste ¿está bien? ─ Eli asintió mientras le daba a su madre una pequeña sonrisa ─ mi inteligente y linda Elichika siempre ha sido insegura

─ ¡Mamá! ─ambas mujeres de cabellos dorados rieron y el corazón de la joven al fin se calmo para poder continuar con la ceremonia que tanto anhelaba.

Los invitados ya estaban de pies, el camarógrafo que el padre de apellido Toujou contrato estaba en listo y Eli esperando al frente del altar junto al juez la entrada de Nozomi, en la música de fondo sonaba Canon en Re mayor de Johann Pachelbel, el padre de Nozomi estaba en posición y detrás de el llego caminando la chica de cabellos púrpura con un vestido sencillo de color blanco que iba desde arriba del busto de la chica hasta llegar a las rodillas, su cabello iba suelto pero con una trenza cascada y su rostro era adornado por un pequeño rubor. Nozomi tomo el brazo de su padre quien se aguantaba derramar unas pocas lagrimas, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el altar bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, cuando ya estaban a poca distancia la peli púrpura dirigió si vista a el lado derecho y vio a su madre sostener a Maki quien usaba un vestidito blanco con una falda ancha de varios pliegues, ella simplemente sonrió al ver lo tierna que lucía su pequeña peli roja, volvió la vista al frente y encontró a su querida rubia sonriendo angelicalmente, antes de retirarse el señor Toujou le dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su ahora yerna.

─ Cuida muy bien de mi hija Ayase, recuerda que ella es mi princesa.

─Lo hare señor, toda mi vida ─ antes de que el hombre se retirara al lado de su esposa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija luego se fue a su asiento. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron felizmente, se dieron media vuelta para poder mirar de frente al juez. La música se detuvo y todos los invitados tomaron asiento, el camarógrafo se posiciono en medio del corredizo por donde las novias entraron para poder captar la imagen de ambas.

─Buenos días ─empezó el juez ─nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi. Antes de dar lectura al acta matrimonial, me gustaría dirigir  
unas palabras a las novias y a todos los presentes- el hombre con el cabello adornado por unas pocas canas aclaro su garganta y continuo ─Ante todo, muchas felicidades por haber decidido dar el gran paso que supone unir vuestras vidas. En este feliz momento constatáis ante sus seres queridos que han encontrado en la otra a esa persona que las completa y con la que merece la pena pasar el resto de sus días ─ el señor continuo hablando sobre lo importante del día que se celebra y cuáles son los factores que componen un buen matrimonio y que el amor que entre ambas hay superara cualquier obstáculo que la vida les ponga ─ Para finalizar, quisiera daros un pequeño consejo, encuentren el amor en los grandes acontecimientos, como el día de hoy, pero también en las cosas más pequeñas y simples. Por ejemplo, en el último beso de buenas noches antes de ir dormir cada noche. Sólo me queda desearos, de corazón, que la ilusión que hoy vemos en ustedes perviva para siempre ─ Terminado el pequeño discurso el lugar quedo en silencio excepto por los pequeños balbuceos de una bebé bastante conocida en ese momento lo que provoco una sonrisa entre todos los presentes incluyendo al hombre que estaba uniendo en matrimonio a las jóvenes mujeres.

─Tras estas palabras, procedo a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: Siendo las 11 horas del día 26 de diciembre de 2000, comparecen quienes acreditan ser Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil─ Después la hermana de Eri, dio un discurso como madrina de esta sobre como admiraba a su hermana mayor y que lo que más deseaba para ella era la felicidad junto a su esposa y su hija, mientras que por parte de Nozomi una amiga de su universidad con la cual desarrollo una muy fuerte amistad fue quien dedico palabras de felicidades para la pareja y lo feliz que se sentía por tener el honor de estar presente en tan importante día. Después de los discursos de ambas jóvenes llego el momento más esperado en toda la ceremonia por todos los presentes y aun más por las novias ─ Hemos llegado al momento clave de la ceremonia en el que ustedes deben tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sienten la una para la otra.  
Así pues, os pregunto ─ El juez dirigió su vista primero a la joven re cabellos rubios ─ Eli Ayase, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Toujou Nozomi y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?─ la nombrada irguió su espalda más de lo que estaba y con determinación dio su respuesta

─ Si, acepto ─ Su compañera extendió aun más su sonrisa al escuchar el tono de seguridad en la voz de la rubia al dar la respuesta, sintiendo en su interior una sensación llenándose pero no sabía cómo definirla solo sabía que se sentía bien, entonces el juez dirigió su mirada a la joven de cabello púrpura.

─ Toujou Nozomi, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Ayase Eli y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto? ─ La joven mencionada vio al hombre enfrente de ella y luego a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con los ojos celestes que más amaba, sin quitar la vista dio su respuesta.

─ Si, acepto ─ El padre de la joven al fin derramo las lagrimas que no salieron en toda la ceremonia, su pequeña se había casado, no de la manera en la que él esperaba pero al fin y al cabo esta con la persona que ama y eso le basta para él.

─ Ahora podéis proceder al intercambio de los anillos ─ pronuncio el juez, Arisa se acerco con los anillos de las novias, le dio uno a Eli y esta después de recibirlo tomo la mano izquierda de su esposa y dijo:

─Yo, Ayase Eli, te tomo a ti, Toujou Nozomi, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ─ al mismo tiempo coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, ambas mujeres estaban emocionadas por el acontecimiento que se estaba dando, ahora era turno de la otra novia.

─Yo, Toujou Nozomi, te tomo a ti, Ayase Eli, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ─ la chica repitió la misma acción de Eli con el anillo que le fue entregado por la misma persona.

El juez carraspeo su garganta y dijo ─ Como concejal del Ayuntamiento de Tokio y en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado japonés, yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, pueden besarse. ─ Eri dio media vuelta a su derecha para poder besar a Nozomi per se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que esta se lanzo inmediatamente a sus brazos y la rubia como por acto reflejo lo primero que hizo fue recibirla Nozomi aprovecho eso y realizo el primer beso de ambas como un matrimonio, todos emocionados y felices se levantaron y aplaudieron felices, la madre de Nozomi levanto a Maki quien trato de imitar los aplausos pero los que ella realizaba no hacían tanto ruido como era de esperarse. La rubia bajo lentamente la poca distancia que existía entre su ─ ya oficial ─ esposa y el suelo para continuar el beso pero de una posición más cómoda, al separarse se vieron a los ojos y juntaron las puntas de sus narices sonriendo con un claro sonrojo en sus caras. Firmaron el acta en medio de los gritos de felicidades con unas sonrisas amplias inevitables. Eli y Nozomi entrelazaron sus manos con fuerza se besaron otra vez, pero ahora fue la chica de cabellos dorados quien lo inicio, los padres de ambas se acercaron a felicitarlas.

Todos los invitados se fueron hacia el salón de eventos que era en el mismo lugar, las mesas redondas fueron distribuidas a lo largo del enorme salón y enfrente de todos una mesa larga donde se sentaron obviamente las novias, los padres y las madrinas de la pareja, Maki fue sentada en el regazo de su madre peli púrpura y obviamente el camarógrafo capto ese momento, había música de fondo y todas las personas disfrutaban de los postres que fueron entregados a todos los invitados, como era aun de mañana el tema de la comida era parecerse lo más posible a un desayuno y la mayoría de los platos eran dulces, lo cual la rubia agradeció ya que como amante del chocolate le pareció una idea sumamente tentadora, pasado una buena cantidad de minutos la madre de Nozomi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el estrado de color blanco para hablar unas palabras, acerco su boca al micrófono para comenzar atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados que pararon sus conversaciones para darle atención a la mujer.

─Bueno… ¿me pueden escuchar?, espero que si…primero que todo, Nozomi y Eli muchas felicidades. Poder presenciar este día me hace muy feliz y orgullosa de mi pequeña, ustedes más que nadie se merecen la felicidad…hace como 7 meses mi hija sufrió lo peor que una madre puede pasar ─Nozomi bajo la cabeza con el último comentario de su madre y abrazo un poco más fuerte a Maki ─ pero después llego una pequeña de ojos violetas que le alegro la vida y la razón de porque estemos celebrando este día…pero Maki no es la única razón de esta celebración si no que también porque Nozomi y Eli fueron muy valientes y me demostraron que lo que tenían no era solo un amor de adolecentes…aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste de casa por un mes al saber que tu padre y yo no permitíamos tu relación, todos los días esperábamos que regresaras y nunca diste rastro de tu paradero y la policía tampoco ayudo mucho, pero pasaron eso 30 días y cuando llegaste a la puerta con Eli y nos enfrentaste con tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, tu padre y yo comprendimos que lo que debe hacer un padre es velar por la felicidad de sus hijos, cuando acabaste de hablar te abrazamos inmediatamente y solo pudimos pensar que era algo pasajero, y lo que pensamos sería algo poco duradero se transformo en lo que es ahora un matrimonio, y estoy aquí diciendo esto para que sepas hija ─ la mujer volteo la cabeza en dirección a su única descendiente ─ que pase lo que pase, soy tu madre y te amo ─ en el salón se escucharon algunas expresiones de ternura por lo dicho, mientras que la persona que hablo todas esas palabras se acerco a la mesa, tomo la copa con vino blanco que estaba en su asiento y después observo a su yerna ─ Estoy feliz de poder decir que eres parte de mi familia ahora ─ la aludida miro sorprendida a su suegra pero al mismo tiempo alegre, la mujer levanto el brazo derecho con la copa y exclamo ─ ¡que vivan las novias!- el resto repitió el mismo acto, Nozomi no aguanto más y corrió hacia su madre dejando a Maki con su esposa, se abrazaron y todos aplaudían, sin duda este día fue un completo éxito para todos en varios sentidos, de la nada una canción empezó a sonar, las novias reconocieron a la perfección cual era, "sugar" de maroon 5, la madre de Eli tomo a la pequeña dándole a entender que fuera a bailar y así lo hizo, cuando ambas jóvenes se encontraron bailaron en media del salón y así bien parejas salieron a bailar con ellas, se escuchaban gritos y risas por todos lados, los padres de Eli bailaron con Maki en los brazos y los de Nozomi entre ellos, las jóvenes esposas jamás olvidarían ese día.

─Y después las tres nos fuimos una semana a una playa para nuestra luna de miel ─ termino de relatarle Nozomi a una Maki de 3 años, la pequeña se quedo dormida sin que la madre se diera cuenta, aunque también fue porque se hundió en los recuerdos de ese gran día, se paro del lugar en donde estaba sentada, beso la frente de Maki y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia, en donde encontró a otra persona durmiendo, la mujer solo pudo sonreír y tomo lugar al lado de la rubia, cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa, si bien su vida tomo un camino al que esperaba no pudo haber tenido una vida tan feliz.

* * *

Bien el próximo capítulo voy a escribir lo que he querido escribir hace mucho, un pequeño spoiler, por fin nuestra verdaderas protagonistas se encontraran.

Y pues siempre quise hacer esto, contestar los reviews, es uno de mis más grandes deseos :D

Yurista2014: Pues yo también adoro las historias de Nico y Maki, son muy lindas juntas u pues…aquí esta el capitulo ojala lo hayas disfrutado, excepto por el detalle de la canción u.u.

Torou: Si se te rompió con el corazón leerlo el mío se partió por escribirlo, y tratare de que además de dramático quisiera hacer el intento de que tenga un poco de comedia, que bueno que te gustara n.n (PD: tu rompiste mi kokoro con tu fic de Nozomi y Eli T-T)

Claym: Muchas gracias, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que te siga gustando

Be-And-Te: Muchas gracias por tus consejos, nunca esta demás recibir esste tipo deinformacion, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir esa información.

Pumpkin513: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra de que te gustara la historia.

OmegaK: Jejeje enserio? Jamás pensé que alguien pensaba igual que yo, emm pues…de nada?...no se como reaccionar es que estoy muy feliz XD.

Y07: Gracias! Si eso me da mucha pena, yo tendría dos hermanos mayores pero mi madre lo perdió por ejercer un poco de fuerza. Y te digo que me has dado una idea (spoiler alert!)

Bleach010915: YAY!

Maari: gracias! He aquí la actualización

: jajaja I know that feel bro! Lamento decir que el suspenso lo aprte pero en el próximo capitulo habrán más cosas.

Sayu: Que bueno que mi historia te haya gustado-

Takade Junior: hola .w. es bueno saberlo, la verdad es que nunca espere tanto apoyo con mi historia, gracias por tu comentario

equastar: An english comment? wow this is super cool w, you have to wait much for that sorry ):


	3. Chapter 3

Heme aquí otra vez con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, jamás pensé que algo que yo escribiera le gustara a tanta gente, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, ahora viene lo que más esperaban leer y lo que yo quería leer.

Una aclaración pequeña, Maki en este episodio tiene más de un año, en el final de capitulo anterior tenía 3 por razones de que se me hacia tierno, espero eso no les moleste.

* * *

Desde el día de la boda han pasado ya 6 meses en los que Eli y Nozomi se han dedicado de lleno a su hija. Eli, quien trabajaba dando clases de ballet, renuncio y empezó a trabajar junto al padre de su esposa para poder llevar más dinero a la casa, obviamente no dejo la universidad, trabaja después de su jornada 3 días a la semana y los sábados y domingos hasta la tarde mientras que Nozomi cuidaba a Maki quien ahora tiene un año pero todavía no puede caminar sola completamente por lo cual la joven madre siempre la "sujetaba" de una mano para que existiera equilibrio en los pies de la menor. La peli púrpura sigue trabajando en el templo como ayudante y se lleva a Maki con ella sin ninguna preocupación pues la pequeña a su corto año de edad ya entiende algunas palabras, por ejemplo, cuando gateaba a algún lugar la joven solo tenía que decir no y Maki se alejaba inmediatamente, por eso Nozomi solo tenía que llevarle algunos juguetes y una alfombra para poder sentarla, así ella la tenía a la vista y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Nozomi y Maki estaban ese día en el templo, la niña jugaba con unas muñecas que fueron regaladas por los padres de Eli y la joven barría mientras tanto, lo que más le gustaba era escuchar los balbuceos de su hija cuando jugaba, con cada lindo sonido que la peli roja hacia su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

─ ¿Nozomi? ─ La nombrada se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre, cuando vio a la persona que la llamaba sonrió.

─ Miyu-san hace tiempo que no venia al templo ─ la mujer se acerco a la joven para abrazarla ─ son como… ¿4 meses?

─ han sido 5 meses más o menos, dime ¿es verdad que te casaste? ─ Nozomi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba, con solo recordar ese día se ponía inmediatamente feliz.

─ Así es, hace 6 meses.

─ Pues bien por ti, yo siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban echa la una para la otra ─ la mujer mayor rio bajo sin ninguna intensión de burlarse

─ Y usted ¿por qué no ha venido al templo en todo este tiempo?

─ Oh bueno…─ la mujer miro a el suelo un segundo con la cara triste- la abuela de Nico se ha enfermado y nos mudamos con ella hace 5 meses, nos quedaremos hasta que se recupere, hoy mi marido vino a recoger algunas cosas que olvidamos llevar así que decidí visitar este templo por última vez.

─ Ya veo ¿y como se lo ha tomado Nico-chan?

─Aun no le hemos dicho, no queremos que este triste…y hablando ¿de eso donde esta? ─ la señora Yazawa giro su cabeza hacia todas direcciones hasta que diviso a su hija debajo de un árbol ─ ¡Nico! Ven a saludar a Nozomi! ─ la niña giro en dirección a su madre, pues estaba de espaldas e inmediatamente empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí llego donde su madre y al instante la abrazo.

─ ¿Que pasa mami? ─ pregunto la menor con ojos inocentes

─ Nozomi está aquí, saluda ─ la nombrada miro a la pequeña que por su apariencia tendría unos 3 años de edad con una sonrisa

─ ¡Hola! ─ grito prácticamente Nico

─ Hola Nico ¿Cómo estás?

─Aburrida

─ ¡Nico! ─le reprendió su madre la peli púrpura solo se supo reír de la respuesta tan honesta

─ Ya veo…sabes mi hija está jugando sola ¿Por qué no la acompañas? ─ la joven Yazawa sonrió y miro a su madre para buscar confirmación, la cual encontró en el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza ─ ella está sentada en esa alfombra ─ con el dedo la madre más joven apunto en dirección a Maki, por suerte no estaba lejos de las tres, la menor fue en la dirección indica dejando a ambas mujeres conversando. Nico llego al frente de Maki cuando esta aun jugaba con sus muñecas.

─ ¡Hola! ─ saludo la chica de cabello negro con energía y a cambio recibió una curiosa mirada ─ Me llamo Yazawa Nico, ¿y tú eres Maki cierto? ─ como auto reflejo la mencionada asintió con la cabeza, la explicación es que algunas veces se queda con sus abuelos y estos le ensañan ese tipo de "gracias" y se termina acostumbrando a ejercer lo aprendido con esos adultos, pero como eso la mayor del dúo recién reunido no sabía eso solo sonrió ─ ¿puedo jugar contigo? ─ esta vez no hubo no hubo respuesta por lo que Nico repitió la pregunto, al ser ignorada de nuevo su enojo creció un poco ─ oye que te estoy hablando ─ se hinco en frente de la niña con ojos violeta y sus miradas se encontraron, pero la pequeña de 3 años no se imagino lo que venía, la peli roja levanto las manos lo más alto que pudo y al bajarlas tomo las mejillas de la mayor y al sentir el contacto enseguida cerro sus manos con la "captura" sin ninguna intención de detenerse y aunque no la crean ese agarre tenía mucha fuerza, toda la que las pequeñas manos podían ejercer ─ ¡kyaa! ¡Su-suéltame! ─Nico trato de zafarse de las manos de esa pequeña niña pero no podía sin lastimarla por lo que decidió imitar la acción, dicho y hecho ambas se estaban apretando las mejillas de la otra, obviamente no con la misma fuerza, la peli negra fue delicada en cierto sentido para no lastimar a su agresora ─ ¡ya detente! Duele mucho ─ Maki soltó las mejillas de Nico, las cuales estaban rojas, la "agredida" solo supo acariciar amabas zonas afectadas con sus manos con sonidos bajos que significaban que le dolía y ante la mirada de la peli roja era una escena graciosa pues soltó una risita pequeña que fue seguida por una más fuerte ya que a la primera expresión de burla Nico la observo con una cara de enfado ─ ¡no te rías! ─ impresionantemente después de todo esto la niña mayor se calmo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, jugaron con una pequeña pelota de tela y varios colores que al ser lanzada se escuchaba un cascabel, así pasaron unos 10 minutos pero cuando el aburrimiento llego Nico trato de enseñarle hablar a Maki.

─No, no, no, otra vez mamá ─ le peli negra separo las silabas de la última palabra para que fuera más claro lo que la menor debía repetir

─ Aah…ah─ Maki solo podía pronunciar esa vocal

─ ¡No! Vamos no es tan difícil ─ Nico se acerco más a la menor para volver a pronunciar la palabra ─ ma-má

─aah….ah

─Parece que no todos pueden ser como Nico─ la chica de pelo negro expreso esa frase con un tono de superioridad

─I…co

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ la niña mayor quedo viendo a la peli roja sumamente impresionada aunque no sabía que si lo que escucho fue real así que acerco otra vez más su cara para poder oír mejor, la menor con el dedo índice apunto hacia Nico

─ ¡Nio! ─ la pequeña que apenas podía hablar empezó a reír de la expresión dicha

─ ¡Increíble estás hablando! ─ Nico tomo como pudo a Maki pero como solo tenía 3 años la menor solo termino parada en sus piecitos ─ ¡Mamá! ¡Toujou-san! ¡Maki quiere hablar! ─ ambas mujeres quedaron viendo a la menor de los Yazawa ─ ¡vengan!─ y automáticamente fueron en dirección en donde están ambas niñas, llegaron en pocos segundos y Nozomi se acerco a su hija, la peli roja la vio para luego reír y apuntar nuevamente a la niña en frente de ella.

─ ¡Nico! ─ ambas madres quedaron impactadas pero la de ojos turquesa no podía creer que su hija acaba de pronunciar su primera palabra y que esa sea el nombre de la hija de una de sus vecinas, que no viven tan cerca pero no es tanta distancia tampoco, pero por alguna razón algo en su interior la hacía sonreír, tomo a Maki y la abrazo fuertemente besando su frente lo que provoco que la menor la mirara atenta por unos segundos para de nuevo sonreír, si algo le gustaba a Nozomi de su hija es que siempre reía por todo, eso le demostraba que la niña es feliz.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ La joven se quedo quieta observando a la pequeña de ojos violeta, ahora el sentimiento de su interior se sentía cálido y una inmensa alegría la invadió, si antes estaba emocionada por que su hija dijo su primera palabra ahora lo está aun más.

─ Vaya ─ la madre de Nico hablo ─ Maki es una niña muy inteligente

─Es porque Nico le enseño ─ se atribuyó la peli negra

─ ¿A si? ¿Qué otras palabras le enseñaste? ─ pregunto más joven de ambas madres.

─ Nico trato de enseñarle la palabra papá pero esa ni siquiera la quiso intentar

─ Gracias ─ Nozomi dejo a su hija en la alfombra y con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de la niña Yazawa, la aludida solo supo sonreír

─ ¿puedo seguir jugando con Maki-chan?─ pregunto con unos ojos llenos de dulzura, Nozomi solo asintió, esta vez la mayor de las dos niñas le hacían señas a la menor y esta las repetía.

─ Tu hija es muy inteligente ¿Cuántos años tiene? ─ pregunto la mayor

─ Un año y tres meses

─ Bueno Nozomi te digo que tu pequeña es muy especial

─ Si, tiene razón ella es un verdadero regalo ─ la joven miro a su hija con ternura y cariño, después de eso se volvió a concentrar en su ya no vecina y estuvieron hablando otro buen rato mientras la peli púrpura continuaba barriendo el suelo del templo, sin darse cuenta el atardecer llego y dos autos llegaron en frente del lugar, del Daewoo lanos gris bajo el señor Yazawa con unas cuantas cajas llenas en el maletero que por su cantidad se podían ver los empaques, obviamente eran sujetados con una cuerda bastante gruesa y del Volkswagen Pointer rojo salió Eli, lo cual dejo sorprendida a su esposa ya que ellas no tiene auto, ambas personas se acercaron a sus respectivas familias, el hombre que vestía casual recibió a su hija con un abrazo en el aire aprovechando el impulso de la pequeña corriendo, mientras que la joven de cabello rubio beso fugazmente los labios de Nozomi junto con un abrazo luego se agacho y beso la frente de su hija quien solo sonrió sin emitir sonido alguno.

─ Eli ¿de dónde salió ese auto?

─ Me lo regalo mi padre, se compro uno nuevo hace dos semanas y hoy hicimos los papeleos en el notario para que esté a mi nombre ¿no es genial? ─ sonrió emocionada la joven de ojos celestes ─ por fin podre usar mi licencia de conducir y podre ir contigo y Maki a donde sea más cómodas ─ Nozomi solo sonrió ya que ella no podía entender por qué tanta emoción por un auto pero no iba a arruinar la felicidad de su esposa solo por eso, cuando el señor Yazawa dejo de jugar con su hija se dio vuelta a saludar a sus ex vecinas, como lo hizo la madre de Nico con Nozomi le explicaron a la rubia la situación procurando que Nico no escuchara.

Ambas familias se despidieron para poder irse a sus respectivos hogares, los Yazawa fueron los primeros en despedirse y partieron enseguida a subirse al coche de la familia. Nozomi tomo en brazos a su hija y Eli rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de su esposa, las tres miraban como el auto se alejaba, Maki saco su dedo índice de su boca para estirar sus dedos y agitar la mano en modo de despedida, cuando el auto doblo en dirección izquierda la pequeña familia empezó a caminar al nuevo medio de transporte adquirido, en medio del camino la niña apunto en dirección a Eli pero esta no comprendía mucho lo que su hija quería así que solo la observo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho una palabra venir de la pequeña boca

-pa-pá ─Literalmente la rubia se quedo congelada en su lugar, esa simple palabra alegro totalmente su ser pero como si no pudiera creerlo, solo miro a la mujer en frente de ella.

-papá- se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez la rubia tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos con total alegría, elevo a su hija lo que provoco que riera y después la atrajo a ella para darle un abrazo

-¿Nozomi la escuchaste? ¡Me dijo papá! Es un poco raro pero me dijo papá- la joven de ojos violeta solo observaba la escena con ternura, lo que Eli sentía en ese momento fue lo mismo que sintió ella antes, ese sentimiento indescriptible entre emoción, felicidad, amor y un poco de confusión por no saber cómo reaccionar. La rubia beso muchas veces la mejilla y frente de su hija con total amor, porque, aunque nunca se imagino que a ella la viera como un padre eso significa que su hija la reconoce como una persona permanente en su vida, le gustaba pensar eso.

-claro que te ve como su padre, ella sabe que tú la protegerás ─ la rubia miro a su mujer con amor y ternura, su familia se volvió lo más importante para ella y todas las acciones de su hija son las cosas que más feliz la hacen, fueron al automóvil y partieron en dirección a su hogar. Pero Nozomi sintió algo más que felicidad cuando Maki pronuncio el nombre de la niña Yazawa, sintió que esas dos pronto se volverían a encontrar.

Es el 31 de octubre del 2004 y la familia está en una típica prueba de valor que unos jóvenes del barrio en donde viven organizaron, la prueba consiste en cruzar el escenario de cementerio que los mismo chicos montaron, obviamente todo está obscuro y las lapidas están pintadas en muros negros los cuales están colocados en forma de laberinto para hacer todo más emocionante, la pequeña Maki ya tiene 4 años y como todos le han dicho a ambas madres es una niña bastante inteligente, a su edad mostro bastante interés en la música especialmente el piano pero como no hay espacio en la casa para uno las mujeres le compraron un teclado que se ajusta a su pequeño tamaño y también asiste a clases para aprender sobre el instrumento, pero volviendo al tema, la pequeña aspirante a pianista tomaba la mano de su madre Nozomi mientras que Eli a quien ya acostumbro a llamar papá estaba detrás de su esposa.

─ Elichi si tiene tanto miedo puedes tomar mi otra mano ─ se burlo la peli púrpura de su querida rubia

─ ¡Y-yo no tengo miedo! ─ Se defendió la mujer de ojos celestes

─ yo soy más pequeña que papá y no tengo miedo ─ Maki menciono tiernamente

─ Maki no molestes a tu padre ─ le semi-regaño Eli ─ Y no tengo miedo.

─ ¿Entonces porque te quedas atrás? ─ se siguió burlando Nozomi

─ Pues porque este lugar está muy obscuro y uno nunca sabe qué tipo de personas hay en este lugar, cualquier tipo puede venir y hacerles daño ─ cuando Eli termino de hablar una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo lo que provoco que su cara se volviera pálida

─Eli ─ una voz ajena a las tres personas de la familia pronuncio el nombre de "el padre"

─ ¡Kyyyaaaa! ─ Y la rubia salió corriendo sin siquiera pensar en su esposa o hija

─ ¡Papá! ─ Maki trato de ir tras la mujer pero Nozomi lo evito ─ ¿mami?

─ Déjala hija, en algún momento se cansara y se estará quieta ─ la peli púrpura se volteo en dirección a donde antes estaba su esposa y se sorprendió al ver al señor Yazawa con la mano derecha extendida en el aire, en seguida la madre supo cual fue la situación pero no pudo evitar reír por la cara de decepción combinada con desilusión en el hombre.

─ Ara~ Nozomi-chan tanto tiempo ─ la mujer del hombre apareció detrás de él junto con Nico ya con 6 años.

─ ¡Miyu-san! Que sorpresa ─ ambas madre se acercaron para darse un abrazo ─ ¿Y esta es Nico? Vaya que has crecido.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ Nico interrogo a Nozomi con desconfianza

─ ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí? ─ la peli negra negó con la cabeza ─ bueno es normal, tu tenias 3 años la última vez que te vi, bueno yo era tu vecina ─ sonrió finalmente Nozomi

─ Y lo vuelves a ser ─ interrumpió Miyu

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto la mujer de ojos turquesa

─ Bueno…─ la señora Yazawa dudo en poco en hablar ─ la abuela de Nico ya está en un lugar mejor así que volvimos a nuestro antiguo hogar además Daichi no soportaría estar hay ─ el ambiente del lugar se tenso un poco con la noticia, el único hombre del lugar había salido del transe hace unos minutos sin comentar nada pero las ganas de llorar lo invadieron y aun así le gano a las lagrimas, no lloraría en frente de su hija , de repente un brazo tiraba de la mano de Nozomi y salió del ambiente de tristeza.

─ ¿Quiénes son mami? ─ La tierna Maki se refugió detrás de su madre para poder hacer esa pregunta

─ Son unos vecinos mi vida ─ le sonrió de vuelta la peli púrpura ─ Ella es Nico ─apunto hacia la dueña del nombre ─ di hola.

─ Ho-hola ─ además de talento con el piano la pequeña peli roja era conocida por no hablarle mucho a la gente que no conocía por lo que era muy mala hablando con los demás.

Nico se acerco rápidamente a la niña en frente de ella y por algunos segundos solo observo sus ojos.

─ ¿Tu eres la niña que no sabía hablar?

─ ¿Qu-que? ─ Maki no entendía a lo que se refería esa niña desconocida, la peli negra se acerco donde su madre y tiro de su mano.

─ ¿Cierto que se parece a la niña que no sabía hablar? ¿Cierta mamá? ¿Pero la otra tenía el pelo más largo? ─ la pequeña de 4 años apretó la mano de su madre más fuerte y le dirigió una mirada de miedo y confusión.

─ Maki, no te pongas nerviosa ─ le contesto Nozomi ─ tu y Nico ya se conocían solo que tu no lo recuerdas, solo tenias un año para ese entonces ─ la peli roja volteo a ver a la dueña de ojos rojos y esta solo la miraba con una cara ¿emocionada?─ por cierto Nico-chan ¿por qué recuerdas a Maki y no a mi? ─ la peli púrpura interrogo con fingido dolor

─ No tuvo oportunidad de olvidarse Nozomi-chan ─ rio Miyu ─siempre me preguntaba cuando podía volver a ver a Maki-chan ─ ambas madres se reían mientras que sus respectivas hijas se acercaban de a poco

─ ¿te acuerdas de mí?─ interrogo la niña de apellido Yazawa a lo que la contraria negó moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa─ buuu ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Cu-cuatro años

─ Yo tengo 6, osea que soy mayor.

─U-umm ─ la pequeña ya no soportaba la situación, no le gusta hablar con tantas persona y todo se podía ver en el rostro de la menor el cual miraba hacia el suelo, de la nada escucho un "Nico Nico nii" el cual hizo que Maki levantara su cabeza y vio a la mayor en una pose un tanto divertida pues ambas manos estaban posadas a los lados de su cabeza y sus dedos pulgar, índice y meñique se encontraban levantados─ ¿eh?─ fue la única expresión

─ ¡Nico Nico nii! ─ la niña de 6 años deshizo su pose y levanto el brazo derecho para bajarlo hasta que su mano quedara al lado de su cabeza, el mismo movimiento lo repitió con el brazo izquierdo, todo mientras decía la frase

─pfff ─ la peli roja empezó a reír disimuladamente por la acción realizada y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo derecho ─ eres graciosa

─ Todos son felices cuando Nico está cerca, yo hago a todos sonreír─ las pequeñas se sumergieron en su propio mundo después de eso, el hielo entre ambas se había roto gracias a la pequeña Yazawa y la pose que había inventado para su querida abuela para hacerla feliz antes de que se fuera de viaje a otro país según le dijeron sus padres, pero eso queridos amigos es algo que explicare más adelante. Ambas familias empezaron a avanzar por el laberinto-cementerio, los padres hablaban sobre hacen cuanto la familia se había mudado, que no fue más que una semana atrás, sobre el colegio de Nico en donde Nozomi convenció que la matricularan en el mismo al que iría Maki cuando terminara el pre-escolar para que las pequeñas pasaran más tiempo juntas y mientras tanto las pequeñas caminaban delante de los adultos riendo y saltando, por primera vez Maki se sentía a gusto con otra persona además de sus madres. Pasaron como 10 minutos caminando cuando Nozomi recordó que su esposa salió corriendo y como por arte de magia la persona que ocupaba el pensamiento de la peli púrpura apareció hincada con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cubrían sus oídos mientras que unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban venir de la rubia, la joven de cabellos púrpuras se acerco lentamente para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, cuando ya estaba cerca de su esposa vio como Maki corrió hacia Eli y toco su espalda gritando:

─ ¡Papá! ─ Como por auto reflejo de nuevo la rubia grito asustada y salió corriendo…otra vez ─ ¿papá?

─Maki… ─ Nozomi suspiro ─ a la próxima trata de no ir corriendo hacia tu padre ¿sí? ─ como siempre la peli púrpura la miraba con una cara llena de serenidad y a lo que su hija asintió triste, después de otros 10 minutos caminando otra vez por el laberinto-cementerio encontraron la salida y grande fue su sorpresa de que la rubia estaba esperando afuera con una cara pálida y al ver a su querida esposa de ojos turquesa corrió a abrazarla

─ ¡Nozomi! ─ la aludida reacciono rápido ante la sorpresiva acción de la rubia

─ Elichi tranquila

─ ¡Nozomiiii! ¡tenía mucho miedo! ─ Todos los presentes se rieron de la escena montada por la pareja más joven, después de que le explicaran la situación a Eli ambas familias se separaron para irse a su propio hogar.

─ ¿Mamá volveré a ver a Nico? ─ La pequeña Maki estaba siendo arropada por su madre

─ Claro que si amor, de ahora en adelante serán vecinas así que podrán verse todos los días si quieren ─ Nozomi sonrió a su hija.

─ ¡Si! ─ la pequeña peli roja levanto los brazos en modo de celebración ─ ¿iremos a la misma escuela?

─ Tal vez, todo depende de lo que digan sus padres ─ Eli entro a la habitación y se coloco detrás de su amada ─ pero ahora debes dormir

─Está bien ─ con un tierno puchero la niña se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, ambas mujeres le dieron un beso en la frente haciendo sonreír a su hija, se retiraron y antes de salir apagaron la luz de la habitación. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron a la habitación de ellas Nozomi instintivamente se lanzo a la cama matrimonial.

─Moo Nozomi ─ le regaño su esposa ─ ya no eres una niña como para hacer eso

─ ¡Vamos Elichi! No seas aguafiestas, ven aquí conmigo ─ la joven peli púrpura estiro su mano en señal de que la tomara, al principio la rubia dudo pero después cedió con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su esposa y Nozomi aprovecho para gentilmente tirarla hacia la cama, cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron acostadas en la cama se abrazaron mientras reían suavemente y sin darse cuenta cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Perdón por haber tardado tanto! no fue mi intención u.u es que se presentaron varias cosas en estos días ademas de que tengo depresión por que en dos semanas voy a tener que volver a clases T^T es tan injusto! y bueno este capitulo lo iba a hacer más largo pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí.

Claym: muchas gracias por notarlo n.n la verdad le pongo mucho love (?) a esta historia y que bueno que te guste como se dan las cosas a través de las palabras que escribo.

Torou: Perdón por haberte causado una noche de insomnio XD y cualquier tipo de critica (constructiva) es bienvenida y me inspira a mejor cada vez más, bueno voy a hacer el intento ya que no se porque cuando quiero no me sale mi lado cómico :O

ArisaAK: Aquí la actualización!

avemari: jajaja si son bastantes tsunderes XD gracias por pasarte a leer

: woow o/o gracias muchas gracias, la parte de la pequeña Maki se la debes agradecer a mi sobrina pues de ella saco todas las reacciones, es una bolita rosada muy tierna

OmegaK: También las bodas son mi debilidad y es por eso que tuve que escribirlo, no podía no escribirlo! si bueno la verdad ya pensaba que era hora, la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído o son unos seres malvados o no están mucho, pensé que en un día tan importante los padres tenían que estar hay apoyando a sus princesas n.n

Y07: yay! he cumplido un sueño XD la pequeña Maki es muy tierna(?) pues si pero tendrás que esperar un buen para poder verla concreta

Nicocchi17: Aquí esta! ha llegado XDD

pumpkin513: Desde un principio supe que la boda NozoEli tenia que ir si o si es muy bueno saber que te ha gustado.

equastar: wooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Como muchas historias esta va a ser más o menos así:

─Dialogo ─

_¡Pensamiento!_

Narración ._.

Solo para aclarar XD otra cosa, en este capítulo habrá muchos saltos de tiempo

─ ¡Levántense mamá, papá! ¡Es mi primer día! ¡Es mi primer día! ─Son las 7:30 de la mañana y en la residencia Ayase-Toujou la única hija de la familia empezaría la educación primaria, un hecho excitante para pequeños con esperanzas de aprender, cosa que con los años se pierde, y la pequeña de pelo rojo se encontraba saltando en la cama matrimonial de sus padres, si bien siempre le gusto aprender la única razón por la cual estaba emocionada era que por fin compartiría la misma escuela que su mejor amiga, Yazawa Nico, había esperado ese día por dos años, lo cual para un niño es una eternidad, después de estar 2 minutos saltando decidió "atacar" a su padre tirándose encima del cuerpo de esta, lo cual reaccionó la inmediata atención de la rubia.

─ ¡Maki eso dolió! ─ Eli se incorporo en la cama para poder ver a su hija, y como efecto dómino Nozomi despertó también.

─ ¡Es el primer día! ¡Levántate! ─ Maki volvió a repetir su primar acción y empezó a saltar de nuevo ─ ¡levántate, levántate, levántate! ─ La peli púrpura se enterneció con la escena que su hija estaba haciendo y rio por lo bajo.

─ cálmate Maki, ven vamos abajo para poder preparar el desayuno mientras papá se va a bañar ─ y como por arte de magia la pequeña se calmo inmediatamente y dejo de saltar para empezar a correr hacia la escalera y bajar al primer piso.

─Aun no entiendo como lo logras ─ Eli se levanto de la cama

─ ¿Lograr que?

─Lograr que se calme, cada que lo intento siempre me desobedece ─ la rubia hizo un puchero que a los ojos de su esposa fue adorable

─Esos es porque yo soy yo y Elichi es Elichi ─ Nozomi le dio un beso de bueno días y después se retiro de la habitación para prepara el desayuno.

─ Eso no es un argumento ─ la joven de ojos celestes se quedo un buen rato mirando la puerta por la cual salieron las dos personas más importantes de su vida, tiro las sabanas de su cama hacia atrás para que se ventilara mientras se daba una ducha y aprovecho para ir a la habitación de su hija y repetir la misma acción con la cama de la niña y por último se dirigió a la ducha, estando ahí se sumergió en sus pensamientos, su hija ya tiene 6 años de edad, no podía creer lo rápido que esa pequeña había crecido, todavía tenía el recuerdo de cuando era una bebe y estaba en los brazos de su querida Nozomi , después de unos 5 minutos de pensar en su hija salió de la ducha y se vistió con una polera blanca de magas corta y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul obscura con las mangas un poco más largas que la polera, unos pantalones de jeans y unas zapatillas de color celeste y su pelo se lo dejo suelto, sabía que la ropa que llevaba no era muy formal pero desde hace unos años que le empezó a desagradar la ropa de ese estilo pues las tiene que llevar puesta todos los días en su trabajo y ese día había pedido libre por lo que decidió ir lo más casual posible, cuando se conformo con su elección de ropa bajo hacia el comedor en donde vio a las otras dos integrantes de la familia teniendo un desayuno ameno.

─Buen provecho ─ dijo Eli

─ Gracias Elichi, ven toma asiento─ la llamo su esposa amablemente, cuando la rubia se sentó empezó a comer pero no pudo evitar que ver que su hija estaba comiendo demasiado rápido.

─ Maki no comas tan rápido ─ le ordeno con voz suave la mujer de ojos celestes pero la pequeña no le hizo caso ─ Maki te estoy hablando ─ y para colmo seguía sin obedecer por lo que Nozomi decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

─ Hija tu padre te está hablando ─ la pequeña dejo su actividad para ver a su madre quien con la vista le indico que mirara hacia la derecha.

─ ¿Si? ─ pregunto con un poco de nervios

─ Te decía que no comieras rápido o si no te dará un dolor de estomago muy fuerte

─ Pe-pero…Nico-chan esta esperándome debo apresurarme ─ el rostro de Maki expresaba suplica

─Entonces no querrás enfermar el primer día de clases ¿verdad? ─interrumpió Nozomi

─N-no

─Entonces como despacio o si no tu primer día se verá arruinado ─ la peli púrpura miro a su hija con ojos amables por lo que la pequeña solo asintió y empezó a comer a una velocidad normal, cuando todos terminaron su desayuno madre e hija fueron al baño dejando a Eli sola para que lavara los platos sucios

─Y también Nico-chan dice que hay una granja pequeña donde solo hay conejo los podemos cuidar ¡y y y! ─ La peli roja le relataba emocionada lo que su mejor amiga le había mencionado sobre la primaria

─ Parece que Nico-chan te ha contado muchas cosas ─ le sonrió su madre mientras tomaba la regadera y le retiraba los restos de bálsamo de su cabello

─ ¡Sí! También dijo que todos juegan juntos en los recreos y que yo podría participar

─Harás un montón de amigos nuevos

─ ¿Amigos nuevos? Pero ya tengo a Nico-chan ─ respondió inocentemente la niña ─ No necesito más amigos ─ la mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba, obviamente le preocupada que su hija no quiera conocer más niños de su edad, es importante conocer gente para poder desenvolverse fácilmente en la vida, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo sonrió como siempre y termino de bañar a la niña la dejo en la habitación donde una rubia ya las esperaba para dejar que Nozomi se bañara tranquila, o eso trato pues no paraba de pensar en lo que dijo Maki, cuando termino fue a su habitación y se vistió con un vestido azul que llegaba hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, las mangas era largas hasta el codo y tenía unos detalles de flores blancas alrededor de todo el pecho y las acompaño con unas pulseras simples tomo su cabello en una cola que dejo caer hacia la izquierda, cuando termino de vestirse recibió un mensaje en su celular el que decía "ya llegamos hija nos hemos encontrado con los padres de Eli no tarden mucho", después de leerlo bajo a donde las esperaban su esposa e hija. Al llegar a la primera planta pudo apreciar mejor la ropa de su hija, un vestido celeste sin mangas y en el borde del cuello una especie de cinta blanca que en el frente lucia un hermoso moño blanco y en la cintura un lazo blanco, calcetines blancos con unos adornos y zapatos rojos y finalmente una cinta roja recogía su hermoso cabello rojo y que formaba un moño, sin poder evitarlo la peli púrpura abrazo con mucho amor a su hija.

─ ¡Mooou Maki te ves adorable!

─ ¡Mamá! Me abrazas muy fuerte ─ lejos de desagradarle que su madre le expresaba ese cariño lo correspondía, ella jamás se avergüenza de las muestras de afecto de sus padres.

─ Lamento interrumpirlas pero si no nos apresuramos alguien llegara tarde ─ mencionó con una sonrisa en su cara Eli lo que hizo que la peli roja gritara de nerviosismo y agarrara la mano de su madre para guiarla rápidamente al auto de la familia el cual es un Chevrolet corsa celeste, una vez las tres integrantes de la familia estuvieron dentro del automóvil partieron a la escuela de Maki, no sin antes cerrar las puertas y todo eso, en auto el camino se reducía a 30 minutos de viaje por lo que el tiempo fue aprovechado por cierta persona de ojos violeta en hablar sobre las maravillas de la escuela que le menciono su mejor amiga, una vez llegaron a su destino Maki salió corriendo del auto ya que diviso a sus dos pares de abuelos.

─ ¡Abuelos!─ grito la pequeña entusiasmada, el padre de Nozomi se hincó para recibir a su nieta con un amoroso abrazo, cuando ambos estuvieron abrazados el hombre se enderezó con la niña aun en sus brazos ─ ¿han venido para verme? ─pregunto alegre

─Pues claro que si Maki-chan ─ contesto la mamá de Nozomi ─ no nos perderíamos por nada del mundo tu primer día de clases ─ y como tal palo tal astilla su abuela le dedico la misma sonrisa que le da su madre.

─ ¿Y donde están tus padres Maki-chan? ─ esta vez hablo su abuelo por parte de su "padre"

─ Aquí ─ contesto Eli quien apareció tomada de la mano con su esposa

─ No tuvimos ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando esta pequeña se fue corriendo ─ dijo la peli púrpura

─ Por supuesto ─ esta vez fue el señor Ayase quien participo de la conversación ─ es tan ágil como su abuelo

─Claro que si ─contesto la señora Ayase ─ si salías corriendo cuando te tocaba mudar a Eli ─ todos los presentes se rieron excepto una, la pequeña no pudo entender el chiste.

─ _¡Maki-chan!_─ se escucho a lo lejos a lo que todos se dieron la vuelta viendo a una pequeña con coletas corriendo hacia ellos moviendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

─ ¡Es Nico-chan! ─ grito la pequeña peli roja ─ abuelo bájame ─ pidió amablemente a lo que el mayor solo obedeció dejando a su nieta en el piso, inmediatamente puso sus piernas en acción y empezó a correr en dirección a su amiga ─ ¡Nico-chan! ─cuando ambas ya estaban frente a la otra se abrazaron cariñosamente.

─ ¡Te has tardado! ─ reclamo la mayor de las dos

─ Lo siento ─ fue lo único que dijo Maki

─ No te preocupes ─ le respondió la peli negra ─ por que la futura súper idol Nico no se ha enojado ─ y con esto le acaricio su cabeza como signo de que no se preocupara y la menor solo pudo sonreír con un rubor que la mayor no noto

─Ara~ pero si es Maki-chan ─ la madre de Nico apareció detrás de su hija con una niña de un año en su brazos ─ ¿como estas?

─Muy bien ¿y usted?

─ Muy bien muchas gracias por preguntar ─ con esa fugaz conversación terminada la familia de la peli roja se hizo presente ─Nozomi que bueno verte Nico estaba muy preocupada por qué no llegaba su preciada amiga

─ ¡Mamá! ─ la peli negra grito con vergüenza a su madre ─no digas esas cosas

─Lo siento, lo siento ─ se disculpaba Miyu mientras se reía, aprovechando ese momento Nozomi se acerco a la mujer para ver más de cerca a la nueva integrante de los Yazawa

─Debo decirte que Kokoro está demasiado linda Miyu-chan ─ como si la bebe entendiera le sonrió a la mujer de ojos turquesa mientras extendía la mano

─Muchas gracias ─Sonrió como agradecimiento Miyu ─ Por poco se me olvida, debemos sacarle unas fotos a las niñas ─ y como una revelación todos los integrantes de la familia Ayase-Toujou quedaron con la cara pálida experto cierta rubia quien de un bolso que traía cruzado saca una cámara fotográfica y sonriendo con orgullo.

─Sabía que nadie recordaría este pequeño detalle ─ todos se calmaron

─Esa es mi linda y tierna Elichika ─ dijo Nozomi mientras abrazaba a su esposa haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

─ ¡No-Nozomi! ¡De-de todas maneras vamos Maki! ─ y como es típico en este día del año empezó esa sesión fotográfica improvisada, primero sacaron una de Maki sola, la segunda fue de ella con sus madres, después con sus abuelos maternos seguidos de los paternos para luego una con ambos, otra con toda la familia, casi al último una con Nico y para finalizar ambas familias juntas, obviamente la última fue sacada por una persona que pasaba por ahí y le fue pedido el favor de tomar la fotografía, al terminar fueron guiados por la mamá de Nico hacia el interior del lugar, tanto para Eli como para Nozomi el lugar era muy acogedor para su hija, arboles por todos lados una zona de juegos y la tan ansiada granja de conejos que tanto quería ver Maki, como ambas pequeñas iban en grados diferentes las familias se separaron para poder irse a las respectivas salas, cuando llegaron a la aula de la peli roja le dieron todos un beso en la frente y la dejaron entrar sola, los 5 minutos que duro el desorden del lugar la pequeña solo se dedico a estar sentada, la maestra daba indicaciones a los niños de que es lo que se haría durante el año, se podía ver la dedicación que le ponía la mujer a su profesión, todo estaba bien, el aula, la escuela, los docentes pero lo que le preocupaba a cierta peli púrpura era que su hija no quería cruzar palabra con nadie, decidió no comentar nada para no preocupar a su pareja pero eso no significaba que se podía quitar ese pensamiento, después de unos minutos todos los familiares de los niños se fueron a sus hogares o trabajo, los padres de Nozomi tomaron un taxi para volver a casa y los de Eli se fueron con ellos, la rubia los llevo al departamento en el que viven actualmente y finalmente llegaron a su propio hogar. Al llegar Nozomi quería ir a su habitación pero una mano la detuvo.

─ ¿Elichi?─ la peli púrpura se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro serio de la rubia

─ ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

─ ¿eh?

─Vamos Nozomi fuimos novias por 7 años y hemos estado casadas 6 te conozco a la perfección, se cuando algo te preocupa así que ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ La dueña de los ojos turquesas se sorprendió por la repentina actitud de su amada pero luego sonrió para sí misma, fueron hacia el living-comedor de la casa y hablaron de la preocupación que Nozomi tenía dentro de ella, cuando la madre termino la explicación observo a su esposa.

─ ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Estoy exagerando mucho?

─No lo creo, es normal que te hayas preocupado pero es una niña veras que con el tiempo hará nuevos amigos solo debes esperar ─ ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos y el ambiente se lleno de una sensación de cariño, amor y comprensión.

Mientras en la escuela de Maki es hora del recreo y todos los niños juegan alegremente en el patio, algunos están jugando a las escondidas o al pillarse mientras que otros disfrutan los juegos que del lugar como el sube y baja o los columpios, pero un grupo en particular formado por 7 niños están en un lugar un poco apartado de los demás, bajo la copa de un árbol aprovechando la sombra que este brinda juegan al famoso juego de "la casita".

─ ¡Yo quiero ser la esposa! ─demando una chica de cabellos largo y castaños de 8 años.

─Entonces yo seré el esposo─ dijo un niño de 8 años también, con cabello corto y negro.

─ ¿Y ustedes? ─ volvió a preguntar la niña de cabellos castaños.

─ ¡Yo quiero ser el esposo de Kayochin! ─ una niña de pelo corto y anaranjado grito con ánimo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, vestía unos short de jeans y una polera blanca manga corta que en las mangas es verde, ella tiene 6 años.

─ ¿¡Ri-Rin-chan!?─ La pequeña de cabello castaño y corto hasta los un poco más arriba de los hombros se sonrojaba un poco ante la afirmación de su amiga ─ ¿Po-porque?

─ ¡Porque Kayochin es muy linda! ─ de repente todo voltearon para ver a cierta pequeña de cabellos rojos que se puso nerviosa bajo la mirada de esas personas.

─ ¿Q-que? ─fue lo único que pudo decir.

─ ¿Tú serás la esposa de quien?─ pregunto la niña de pelo largo.

─ ¿Esposa?

─Si, estamos jugando a la casita debes ser la esposa de alguien ─dijo el chico peli negro pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se dirigió al otro niño del grupo, este tiene cabello rubio─ ¿Yuki puedes ser la esposa de Maki-chan?

─ ¿! Eh!? ¿Por qué yo? ─el pequeño de 7 años reclamo ─Esa niña es muy rara

─ ¿Rara? ─ Maki pregunto

─ Si eres rara, no hablas.

─Pe-pero…─la pequeña peli roja fue interrumpida

─Entonces Maki-chan será mi esposa ─ Nico-chan se puso delante de su amiga ─ ¡y tú debes ser el hijo por lo idiota que eres! ─apunto al rubio con el dedo

─ ¿¡Queeeee!?

─ ¿Qué tal si ustedes adoptan a este idiota? ─ le dijo a la pareja conformada por el niño y la niña del mismo curso que la peli negra

─No tengo ningún problema ¿y tú? ─ El chico le pregunto a su "esposa"

─Yo tampoco

─Buen entonces vamos a jugar ─ordeno Nico

─ ¡Sí! ─Rin salto de la alegría mientras su amiga Hanayo sonreía pero aun así Maki no podía estar cómoda con tanta gente y menos con lo que le acaban de decir.

─ ¿Maki-chan estas bien? ─ escucho preguntar a Nico

─S-si…es solo que… ¿por qué hiciste eso? ─pregunto tímida la peli roja

─ ¿Hacer qué?

─ ¡Eso! Te van a molestar por mi culpa, el decir que yo soy tu esposa y todo…

─Porque yo quiero muuucho a Maki-chan ─la peli negra tomo la mano de su mejor amiga ─ ¡vamos a jugar! ─ el receso continuo tranquilo, el grupo de niños continuo jugando hasta que la campana sonó indicando que todos deben volver. Las horas pasaron hasta que el reloj indico las 15:30 hora de volver a casa, la mayoría de los niños se habían ido ya de la escuela pero algunos pocos todavía estaban esperando solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que el timbre había sonado, Maki y Nico se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en la caja de arena que la escuela tenía cuando dos niñas del curso de la menor se acercaron a ellas.

─ ¡Hola! ─saludo la peli naranja ─ ¿Qué están haciendo?

─Estamos jugando a la aldea ─respondió la peli negra

─ ¿Y cómo se juega a eso?─pregunto la pequeña de lentes

─Es fácil, la caja de arena es la aldea y debemos construir casas para los aldeanos ─explico la mayor del grupo ─ ¿quieren jugar?

─ ¡Sí! ─ respondió enérgica la peli naranja ─Yo me llamo Hoshizora Rin.

─Y-y yo me llamo Kouzumi Hanayo es un placer ─la niña castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia

─Yo me llamo Yazawa Nico y ella Ayase Maki ─lo ultimo lo dijo apuntando hacia su amiga que se puso nerviosa ─vamos, ven Maki ─la peli negra fue hasta donde ella para agarrarla de la mano y arrástrala hasta las nuevas conocidas ─Ahora somos cuatro para jugar ─ de repente se escucho una voz femenina gritando el nombre de la peli roja.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Es mamá! ─ dijo emocionada mientras corría en dirección hacia la mujer ─ ¡mamá! ─ambas figuras se encontraron en un cálido abrazo

─ ¿Cómo la pasaste Maki? ─pregunto con amabilidad

─ ¡Bien! ¡Nico-chan y yo jugamos todos los recreos!

─ ¿Y donde esta? Hable con su madre y de ahora en adelante ira después de la escuela a nuestra casa hasta después de cenar ─ la nueva noticia hizo que al rostro de Maki llegara una sonrisa totalmente brillante.

─ ¿De verdad? ─pregunto emocionada

─Si de verdad y también estará Kokoro ─la pequeña solo sonrió y fue corriendo hacia su amiga.

─ ¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan! ─grito la peli roja mientras corre captando la atención de las tres niña ─ ¡mamá dice que vamos a casa juntaaah! ─antes de poder llegar una piedra se tropezó en su camino y provoco que callera rasmillándose una rodilla.

─ ¡Maki-chan! /Maki!─ Tanto Nozomi como Nico corrieron en dirección hacia la pequeña siendo la peli negra la primera en llegar donde su amiga.

─ ¡Me duele mucho!─ la pequeña de cabellos rojos liberaba derramaba lagrimas para poder liberar de algún modo el dolor que su rodilla le provocaba.

─Ya ya ─ la peli violeta acaricio con ternura la cabeza de su hija mientras la ayudaba a levantarse ─déjame ver ─ Maki levanto su vestido un poco dejando al descubierto su herida, su llanto se reducía poco a poco ─ humm hay que desinfectarlo, Nico-chan ¿puedes llevarme a la enfermería?

─Si, rápido en esta dirección─ la peli negra caminaba rápido en dirección a la escuela siendo seguida de cerca por la mayor que tenia a Maki en brazos, y las nuevas conocidas las seguían de cerca, en la enfermaría no se encontraba la docente así que la peli púrpura reviso en cada parte del lugar hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

─Bien Maki te va a doler un poco pero se pasara en seguida ¿está bien? ─la niña asintió aunque al escuchar la palabra dolor el miedo llego a ella, de la nada sintió un calor en su mano, al comprobar de donde venia noto que Nico le sostenía la mano.

─_Nico…_─ la peli negra le dedico una sonrisa ─_ lo noto…Nico es tan amable._

─Y listo ─Nozomi coloco la bandita en la zona dañada ─Maki es una niña muy valiente así que solo por eso hare lo que ella quiera para la cena.

─Impresionante, yo le temo mucho a ese liquido ─ Hanayo hablo captando la atención de todos ─Maki-chan es muy valiente.

─No…no es nada ─ la peli roja agacho la cabeza con un pequeño rubor y luego sintió como su amiga soltaba su mano.

─Bien, podemos irnos ¿vamos? ─madre e hija se tomaron de la mano y partieron de la escuela junto con las otras pequeñas, cuando estuvieron fuera del recinto se encontraron con dos mujeres quienes resultaron ser las madres de las dos nuevas amigas, después de las despedidas, en caso de la madres presentaciones, fueron caminado hasta la casa de la peli roja.

─ ¡Mamá estoy cansada!

─Maki solo hemos caminado 10 minutos ─contesto Nozomi

─Mis pies también están cansados Nozomi ─ esta vez fue la peli negra quien reclamo.

─Se supone que la adulta aquí soy yo y ustedes tienes menos resistencia que un anciano ─las dos pequeñas solo la miraron con cara de inconformidad.

─Mamá cárgame no quiero caminar más ─la menor del trió hablo.

─Si lo hago no sería justo para Nico-chan así que esta vez me tengo que negar ─la voz de la peli púrpura en todo momento sonó serena.

─Pero ¡no quiero caminar más!

─ ¡Nozomi me duelen los pies!─ se escucharon toda clases de reclamos aunque algunos eran bastantes repetidos mientras que la adulta ahí solo podía pensar.

─ _¡denme fuerza!_

Después de las quejas de ambas pequeñas como último recurso prometió jugar con ellas si dejaban de quejarse el resto del camino, cuando las tres personas llegaron a su destino liberaron inconscientemente un aire de alivio, las pequeñas porque por fin descansarían sus pies de una larga caminata y la única adulta porque ya no escucharía las quejas de las niñas, el trió entro la casa la cual estaba llena de silencio.

─Maki, Nico-chan ¿Por qué no se van a jugar por mientras?─ pregunto Nozomi con voz suave.

─¡Sii!─ ambas pequeñas corrieron en dirección al segundo piso para poder jugar en la habitación de la menor mientras que la peli púrpura se dirigió a su propia habitación la cual comparte con su esposa, obviamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Eli dormida en la cama y al lado de ella una pequeña de pelo negro quien también está sumida en un sueño profundo, Nozomi observo como el pecho de su amor subía y bajaba con cada respiración, se acerco a la rubia y poso un beso en su mejilla el cual a pesar de ser suave despertó a la mujer que antes yacía dormida.

-Oh lo siento─ la mujer de ojos turquesa hablo despacio ─ no quise despertarte.

─No importa ─ Eli extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su esposa y acariciarla con el pulgar ─ ¿Cómo te fue?

─Bien, gracias ─Nozomi acaricio la mano que reposaba en su mejilla ─Maki tropezó y se rasmillo la rodilla pero no es nada que un poco de alcohol y una bandita no solucionen.

─Ya veo─ la rubia retiro su mano y estiro encima de la cama para luego lentamente levantarse para no despertar a la bebe─ ¿y donde esta?

─En su habitación con Nico-chan ─ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos y como un imán en cuestión de segundos juntaron sus labios compartiendo un beso lleno de amor, pasaron unos minutos intercambiando besos, algunos tiernos y otros apasionados, pero fueron interrumpidas por un sollozo que provenía de la bebe, se separaron inmediatamente y sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña que se movía en la cama, Nozomi se acerco a la criatura y la tomo en brazos para calmar el sollozo ─ ya, ya, tranquila no pasa nada.

─Nozomi siempre a sida buena con los niños─ la rubia se acerco a su mujer para abrazarla por detrás y descansar la cabeza en el hombro de esta. Pasaron un rato en esa posición que les brindaba un sentimiento de confort cuando la persona de cabello púrpura recordó su promesa con cierta niña.

─ ¡Lo olvide! Debo ir a jugar con Maki.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─Prometí que jugaría con esas dos si dejaban de reclamar lo que quedaba de camino ─Nozomi le paso la bebe a Eli ─será mejor que me apresure ─y salió de la habitación.

Mientras dos pequeñas jugaban alegremente con los juguetes de la menor, ambas habían colocado frente a una mesa de plástico con tazas del mismo material junto con una pequeña tetera echa de loza, una reliquia de la familia Toujou, peluches sentados en sillas que calzan con la mesa.

─ ¿Quieres más té señor sonrisas?─ Maki tomaba el rol de su peluche de gato.

─No gracias estoy muy satisfecho ─le "contesto" el oso quien era manejado por Nico.

─ ¿Y usted señora abrazos?

─Está bien solo un poco ─la peli negra cambio su rol inmediatamente mientras extendía la pequeña taza la cual era llenada con un liquido imaginario y llevada nuevamente a la posición en que estaba anteriormente ─muchas gracias ─ambas infantes rieron, ellas siempre han disfrutado de la compañía de la otra desde que se conocieron, todos los días se visitaban cuando Maki todavía no tenía la edad para la escuela. Nozomi llego al dormitorio y golpeo tres veces la puerta de color blanco el cual tenía un cartel con el nombre de la dueña de la habitación.

─ ¿Llego tarde? ─pregunto.

─ ¡Mamá! Claro que no, necesitamos que alguien sea la señora abrazos ─la madre se acerco y se sentó encima de sus piernas atrás del peluche nombrado ─bien entonces señor sonrisas ¿está pensando en viajar?

─ ¡Oh si! Viajare a Europa y luego a América ─Nico usaba una voz "masculina" o eso trataba.

─ ¡Que interesante! He escuchado que Europa viene los mejores pianistas ─ contesto el gato que es manejado por Maki.

─ ¿Le gustan los pianos señora bigotes? ─ pregunto "abrazos".

─Así es, la música que tocan en los pianos es muy hermosa y relajante, ¿no lo creen?

─ ¿Entonces porque no viajan usted dos juntos?

─! Oh buena idea! ─exclamo "sonrisas" ─ ¿Qué dice señora bigotes viajaría conmigo?

─Claro ¿Cuándo partimos?

─ ¡Mañana mismo! ─curiosamente eso lo dijo Nozomi cumpliendo el rol que le dieron en el juego.

─Muy bien ─ termino Nico, pasaron una hora jugando diferentes cosas mientras Eli cuidaba a la menor de los Yazawa, como la ausencia de su esposa le era notable bajo en busca de esta pero no había rastro de ella o de su hija, ni de la peli negra, busco en todos lados hasta que llego a la cocina en donde encontró a quien tanto buscaba sentada en el suelo, cabe destacar que es una cocina Americana.

─Nozomi ¿Qué estas…

─ ¡Shhh! ─la interrumpió la peli púrpura ─estamos jugando a las escondidas.

─oh papá ¿has visto a mamá? ─de la nada Maki apareció.

─ ¡Ma-Maki!...eh ─disimuladamente dirigió sus ojos hacia la peli purpura quien al notar la mirada poso su dedo índice en sus labios dando clara señal de que guardara silencio ─ no, no la he visto ¿porque?

─ Es que estamos jugando a las escondidas y me toca encontrarlas.

─Ooooh ─ la rubia se expreso como si fuera la primera vez que escucha hablar de ese juego ─ ¿buscaste en el patio?

─No.

─Entonces apresúrate antes de que cambie de escondite ─Maki corrió en dirección al jardín como lo sugirió su "padre", cuando la presencia de la niña desapareció detrás del ventanal que conectaba el comedor-cocina con el exterior de la casa la rubia liberó un gran suspiro.

─Elichi es una mentirosa ─pronunció Nozomi saliendo de su escondite.

─Cualquier persona hubiera dicho gracias pero a veces olvido que tú no eres como cualquier persona ─la mujer de ojos celestes sonrió ─pero eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti ─ambas se acercaron y se dieron un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios. Pocos minutos pasaron para que la peli roja encontrara a sus objetivos en sus escondites y terminaran el juego, después de que entre Nozomi y Eli hicieron la cena la mamá de Nico llego para llevarse sus hijas a casa.

─ ¿Dime Maki-chan como fue tu primer día? ─las tres integrantes de la familia se encuentran en la habitación de la pequeña y sus madres arropándola.

─Bien, todos los maestros son amables y dijeron que si nos portamos bien a la clase la dejaran tener un conejo de la escuela para que cada uno lo cuide un fin de semana, son lindos pero apestan mucho ¿aun así puedo traerlo cierto?

─Claro mi vida ─respondió Eli.

─ ¿Hiciste algún amigo? ─preguntó Nozomi.

─umm…había muchos niños pero eran muy ruidosos aunque hay dos chicas muy graciosas pero pase todo el día con Nico-chan.

─Veras que mañana será aun más divertido ─le dijo la peli púrpura para darle un beso en la frente, la rubia repitió lo mismo que su esposa y dejaron a la pequeña en su habitación.

─ ¿Todavía esta preocupada verdad? ─ pregunto Eli.

─Si…un poco…es solo que no quiero que Maki se encierre en ellas misma

─No te preocupes, solo debes darle tiempo,

─Quizás…tengas razón ─ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de ellas para dormir no sin antes pasar unos largos minutos besándose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

─Mamá, papá ya se que quiero para esta navidad ─una pequeña de 9 años se acerco a la mesa en donde sus madres estaban sentadas, era hora de la cena y esperaban a la integrante más joven de la familia, pero claro esa afirmación no se la esperaban.

─ ¿A si? ¿Y qué sería? ─ Eli pregunto con cariño ─ ¿será acaso que quieres que santa te traiga un nuevo teclado?

─No, bueno si pero no…es decir eso me lo va a traer santa pero lo que les quiero pedir es algo totalmente diferente ─ Maki coloco una cara seria al decir las últimas palabras.

─ ¿Entonces qué es? ─ Nozomi que al principio sonreía con ternura se quedo viendo entre interesada y confundida a su hija.

─Como verán yo he sido una niña muy buena, traigo buenas notas, siempre ordeno mi habitación, nunca desobedezco a mamá ni a papá, hago mis tareas y asisto a todas mis clases de piano sin falta, ¿cierto?

─Si…─afirmo la rubia ─ ¿a qué quieres llegar Maki?

─pues verán recientemente la familia de los Yazawa ha recibido a un miembro más, la nueva hermanita de Nico, aun así ella viene a jugar conmigo todos los días pero cuando llega a su casa juega con sus hermanitas en cambio yo me quedo sola, a lo que voy es que ─ la pequeña tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego decir ─ ¡quiero una hermanita! ─ Ante la petición de la niña ambas mujeres quedó impactada ¿otra hija? Nunca habían pensado en eso, para ellas Maki es suficiente y con la experiencia que paso Nozomi esa opción no había vuelto hasta ese momento, pero en cierta manera la pequeña tiene razón, además de ellas Maki estaba sola, no importa cuánto tiempo pasen junto a ella, no es lo mismo pasar tiempo con tus padres que un hermano, hay más confianza pero aun así ¿Qué podían hacer?

─Maki ─ tomo la palabra Eli ─ un hermanito no es cualquier cosa que se puede llegar y pedir, si bien lo que dices es verdad, es muy difícil cuidar de un bebe, además…─la rubia miro a su esposa quien tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza, sin duda el recuerdo de aquel momento no es algo que quisiera que volviera a su mente.

─Pero yo podría ayudar, en verdad quiero una hermanita, no importa si tengo que darle todos mis juguetes o mi espacio en el lugar de ustedes, es solo que no quiero estar sola ─ la mirada de la pequeña bajo entristecida.

─ Maki…─la oji celeste iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

─Lo pensaremos pero no prometemos nada ¿sí? ─ De la nada Nozomi dio su respuesta.

─ ¿En serio? ─ la peli roja destilaba alegría por todo su ser.

─ En serio ─ la peli púrpura sonrió mientras sentía como la mirada de su querida pareja sobre ella.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ la cena comenzó con una niña bastante feliz y dos mujeres preocupadas, aunque una de ellas no lo demostrase. En el momento en que todas terminaron su comida ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina a lavar los platos sucios, secarlos y guardarlos mientras que su hija veía la televisión.

─Nozomi… ¿estás bien?

─Claro Elichi ¿Por qué estaría mal?

─Pues se que aunque hayan pasado 9 años aun te afecta lo que paso…ese día ─la mujer de ojos turquesa dejo de limpiar el pocillo que se encontraba en sus manos.

─Si…definitivamente no es algo que se puede olvidar, jamás lo voy a olvidar pero ese día también llego Maki ─Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa ─ y no podría ser más feliz con ella al igual que tu, tal vez tenga razón y necesite que alguien le haga compañía después de todo tu y yo algún día tendremos que abandonar este mundo y ella quedaría totalmente sola, no quiero eso, no quiero abandonar este mundo con el pensamiento de que mi hija se quedo sola ¿tu si? ─ambas cruzaron miradas.

─…No…─ fue su única respuesta y no hablaron más del tema, ¿para qué? Si la decisión ya fue tomada.

La navidad llego y Maki quedo un poco decepcionada por no haber recibido respuesta por parte de sus madres en ese día pero ellas trataron de mantenerlo en secreto, con el paso de los meses le decidieron que era tiempo de decirle.

─Maki ¿puedes venir aquí? ─la voz de Nozomi llego hasta la habitación donde la peli roja leía un libro.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ se incorporo rápidamente y bajo las escaleras ─ ¿para qué me necesitan?

─Tenemos que decirte algo ¿sentémonos? ─ hablo la peli púrpura las tres se sentaron en los sofás del living, Eli y Nozomi se sentaron en el sofá más largo mientras que Maki en el individual ─ ¿recuerdas lo que nos pediste en navidad?

─Si…

─Bueno hace mucho tiempo entre nosotras tomamos una decisión ─esta vez hablo Eli.

─ ¿En serio? ─la voz de la pequeña denotaba total emoción.

─ Así es…y no podremos darte una hermanita ─ dijo Nozomi haciendo que las esperanzas de la peli roja cayeran totalmente.

─ ¡Pero! ─Maki trato de protestar

─ ¡Maki! No interrumpas a tu madre ─Eli levanto la voz haciendo que la niña se callara abruptamente.

─Como decía…no podremos darte una hermanita…porque tendrás dos ─Finalizo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿eh? ─ fue lo único que salió de su boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿dos hermanitas? Se demoro unos segundos en procesar esa información, después de digerir eso su reacción no se hizo esperar ─ ¿¡en verdad!?

─En verdad ─hablo la mujer rubia ─ así que tendrás que ayudar el doble como prometiste ─ ambas mujeres le sonrieron lo que no se esperaron fue que esa pequeña se lanzara encima de ellas dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

─ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Las amo!

─ Y nosotras a ti ─dijo la peli púrpura mientras devolvía el abrazo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

─ ¡Nozomi estoy! –grito Eli cuando sintió que el apretón en su mano se hacía fuerte.

─ ¡E…E…Elichi! ─ Pero el grito de la peli púrpura fue mucho más fuerte, en este momento ambas se encuentran en un hospital, es el 21 de octubre y Nozomi se encuentra en trabajo de parto.

─ ¡Siga pujando! ─ la mujer hizo fuerza una vez más.

─Aguanta Nozomi ─ fuera de la sala se encontraban la familia de Eli y Nozomi junto con Maki.

─Abuelo ¿Cuánto más se van a demorar? Tengo sueño ─ su abuelo por parte "paterna" la tomo en brazos.

─No lo sé mi niña, pero si tienes sueño puedes dormir ─le respondió.

─Está bien ─la peli roja dio un bostezo y se apoyo en su abuelo quedando inmediata y profundamente dormida.

─ Déjala aquí ─ el padre de Nozomi señalo una banca bastante grande como para que la pequeña durmiera y doblando su saco lo convirtió en una improvisada almohada, dicho y hecho recostaron a la pelo roja en la banca y la madre de Eli uso su propia chaqueta a modo de manto. Pasaron dos horas hasta que el médico les dio la noticia de que ambas niñas habían nacido sin problemas, después de unos minutos dejaron que la familia ingresara a la habitación, despertaron a la ahora hermana mayor informándole que podría ver a sus hermanitas. Emocionada caminaron todos juntos, entraron en silencio y la imagen que encontraron fue una bastante tierna. Eli sostenía a una de sus hijas la cual estaba profundamente dormida, mientras que Nozomi le daba de comer a la que fue la segunda en nacer.

─Papá, mamá, Arisa, pasen.

─Eli, Nozomi ¿Cómo están las niñas? ─el hombre rubio se acerco a su hija mayor junto con su esposa e hija menor mientras que los padres de la peli púrpura se acercaron ─obviamente─ a su hija.

─ Hola mamá, papá ─saludo en voz baja la oji turquesa.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes hija? ─pregunto la madre de Nozomi

─Muy…muy cansada ─fue su respuesta, la pequeña peli roja se acerco a la orilla de la cama donde descansaba su madre, se sentó delicadamente para no provocar tanto movimiento y se quedo viendo a la bebe ─Ella es tu hermanita Maki, se llama Emily ─ pero la niña de ojos violeta no dijo nada solo se quedo observando, Eli se acerco.

─Y ella es Nöel ─ pero todavía la mayor no decía nada.

─ ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? ─ Arisa se acerco tocándole la espalda a su sobrina haciendo que la niña reaccionara.

─No es solo que…estoy muy feliz ─unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ─ De por fin tener a mis hermanitas ─ todos los presentes sonrieron antes la acción de la pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña, las enfermeras llegaron anunciando que debían retirarse para dejar descansar a la madre y a las bebes por lo que todos abandonaron la habitación, los adultos conversaron entre ellos alegrándose de la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la familia.

─Ahora solo falta Arisa-chan ─soltó el padre de Nozomi

─ ¡To-Toujou-san! ─ Como lo hacía Eli Arisa se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

─ No la presionen, es mi bebe no quiero perderla todavía ─ respondió la madre de Arisa y Eli provocando una risa en todos y un mohín en la rubia menor de los Ayase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

─ ¡Onne-chan! ─Dos voces gritaron al unisonó al ver a cierta peli roja cruzar el pórtico de la casa para lanzarse encima de esta ─ ¡bienvenida a casa!

─Nöel, Emily, ya llegue ─Saludo Maki a sus hermanas menores acariciando sus cabezas ─ ¿Dónde está mamá?

─Esta atrás ─contesto Emily, ella es una pequeña de 3 años de edad con el cabello morado y ojos celestes.

─ Gracias, voy a saludarla ─ la peli roja se fue en dirección al patio hasta que una mano pequeña la detuvo ─ ¿Nöel?

─ ¿Onne-chan nos leerás un cuento verdad? ─pregunto la niña rubia con ojos turquesas.

─Por supuesto, como cada noche ─ la hermana mayor sonrió dulcemente, Nöel conforme con la respuesta la dejo ir, Maki continuo su camino hasta llegar con su madre quien estaba sentada en el pasto del patio leyendo un libro ─ Mamá ya llegue.

─Oh ¡Maki! Bienvenida a casa ─sonrió la mujer, la menor se acerco a Nozomi sentándose a su lado ─ ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

─Umm bien, hoy Rin trepo un árbol para acariciar a un gato casi se cae pero como ella es casi como un felino se sujeto a tiempo de la rama y Hanayo casi se muere cuando vimos que caería pero después recupero la respiración.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Nicochi?

─ ¿Nico? Ella está bien ─ esa simple respuesta llamo la atención de la peli púrpura.

─ ¿Esta…bien?

─Si…creo que iré adentro ─la peli roja se levanto lo más rápido posible pero antes de que si quiera pudiera alejarse fue detenida.

─ ¡Ayase Maki! ─ _¡maldición! _Pensó la nombrada ─ siéntate ─ la orden fue obedecida ─ahora me contaras todo.

─ ¿Todo de qué? ─la oji violeta trato de sonar confundida pero no lo logro.

─Escucha que tu padre sea una distraída no significa que yo lo sea, ¿así que me dirás o tendré que sacártelo a la mala?

─_No sé porque…pero no me gusta esa sonrisa _–un suspiro salió de la boca de Maki ─ Nico-chan y yo….no hablamos hace una semana ─ expreso con tristeza.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Nozomi se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, ya que, esas dos siempre fueron muy unidas.

─No lo sé…ese es el problema…yo…

─ Te sentirás mejor si me lo dices todo desde un principio.

─Bueno…veras…Rin, Hanayo y yo caminábamos en dirección a Otonokizaka para irnos a casa con Nico-chan, pero al llegar…

Flashback

─ ¿eh? ¿Yazawa-san conoce a esas niñas? ─una chica de cabellos rubios soltó de la nada con desdén ─ ¿acaso te juntas con pequeñas?

─ ¿Qué? ¡No se equivocan! ─negó Nico con nerviosismo ─No las he visto nunca.

─Pero saben tu nombre y todo ─ acoto otra chica pero de cabello castaño.

─ Tal vez la confunden con otra chica, es decir, siempre ocurre la coincidencia que tengan el mismo nombre y hay un montón de chicas de cabello negro ─defendió otra joven de cabello castaño también pero con ojos morados.

─Nico venimos para irnos a casa juntas─ interrumpió esa "conversación" de la cual las más jóvenes eran totalmente excluidas.

─E-escucha niñita no sé quién eres pero será mejor que me dejes tranquilas, yo no me juntos con pequeños ─Nico empezó a caminar dejando a todas atrás pero en pocos segundos las chicas que salieron de la escuela con la peli negra la siguieron.

─ ¡Espera! ─grito una, de un momento las chicas mayores desaparecieron dejando a las menores solas.

─ ¿Qué le paso a Nico-chan? ─pregunto de la nada Hanayo, ninguna dijo nada más y fueron a casa en silencio.

Fin flashback.

─Al día siguiente le fui a preguntar el por qué hiso eso y su respuesta fue que no podía juntarse con niñatas ya que ella ahora es una estudiante de secundaria y y y… ─Maki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las lagrimas empezaron a salir, Nozomi supo enseguida que debía hacer y la abrazo, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo dejo que su hija se desahogara ─ ¿Por qué Nico-chan hace esto? ─pregunto entre las lagrimas, unos largos minutos después la peli roja se calmo y sus lagrimas se detuvieron.

─Maki ─la nombrada dirigió su vista hacia su madre ─ Hay cosas que ni las madres saben pero lo que si se es que entre tú y Nico hay una fuerte conexión, lo sé desde el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez, así que con seguridad puedo afirmarte que no importa lo que pase o cual fue la razón por la cual ella tomo esa actitud, ustedes volverán a estar juntas ─Maki abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero antes de poder pronunciar cualquier cosa un grito desde el interior las interrumpió.

─ ¡Nozomi, Maki! ¡Ya llegue! ─el grito de Eli las hizo separarse y en silencio se dirigieron adentro del hogar.

Los meses pasaban y la relación entre Maki y Nico en vez de mejorar se hizo peor, hasta tal punto de ni siquiera mirarse a la cara aun si estaban en la calle, donde nadie de la secundaria de la peli negra pudiera observarlas, con eso la alegría de la mayor de las hijas Ayase se fue esfumando, su familia trato de todo pero nada parecía funcionar, hasta entre sus 4 abuelos y ambas madres compraron un piano de cola exclusivamente para hacerla feliz pero a pesar de en ese momento mostrar una sonrisa honesta y llena de alegría la realidad volvió casi inmediatamente, pues el problema es algo presente durante todos los días así que Nozomi tomo cartas en el asunto literalmente, después de mucho tiempo volvió a leer sus cartas del Tarot, y supo que debía hacer.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ Se escucho desde dentro de la residencia Yazawa, una pequeña de 7 años abrió la puerta ─ ¡Ah! ¡Toujou-san! ─ exclamo con sorpresa.

─Buenas Kokoro-chan ¿está tu madre? ─pregunto con voz amable.

─Si, ¿quiere pasar?

─Serie un placer ─ la peli púrpura entro en la casa ─eres una niña bastante educada.

─Muchas gracias, voy a llamar a mamá ─ Kokoro dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro, después de un minuto Miyu llego.

─Vaya Nozomi-chan que sorpresa.

─Hola Miyu-san ─las mujeres se abrazaron y después se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la casa.

─ ¿Dime qué pasa?

─No pasa nada, solo quería venir a invitarte a ti y a tu familia a que vengan a cenar con nosotros en la cena de navidad ¿vendrán?

─Vaya no me imagine eso pero claro ─Miyu sonrió ─ No faltaríamos por nada.

─Eso es estupendo ─ exclamo la peli púrpura, se quedaron hablando un rato bastante largo cuando la mayor de las hija Yazawa bajaba del segundo piso de la casa ─ Ara pero si es Nico-chan ─la nombrada en ese mismo instante tenso su cuerpo ─ ¿Cómo has estado?

─Eh….yo…bueno…bien ¿supongo? ─contesto vagamente sin verla a los ojos.

─Me alegro, bien yo debo irme un gusto verte Miyu-san, Nico-chan ─antes de que Nozomi pudiera irse Nico la detuvo con un grito.

─ ¡Nozomi-san! ─ La nombrada se volteo ─ ¿Co-como…como esta Maki? ─ De todas las cosas esa no se la esperaba…tanto.

─Ella está bien, gracias por preguntar, solo…un poco decaída.

─Ya-ya veo ─rápidamente la chica de ojos rubí corrió a su habitación lo mas que pudo y la peli púrpura se fue de la casa.

El día de navidad había llegado y la mesa en la casa de las Ayase creció notablemente para que todos los invitados cupieran, los padres de Eli y Nozomi obviamente irían, Arisa se negó pues la familia de su pareja, de la cual nadie sabe nada, la invito a cenar, todos los Yazawa vendrían incluyendo a los padres de Miyu.

─ ¡Emily! ¡Nöel! ¡Maki! ¿Ya están listas? ─ pregunto Eli, ambas mellizas llegaron con sus vestidos a juego, ambos de color rojo, en la parte de la falda unos detalles de rosas y una cinta con una rosa también, el cabello de ambas estaba sueltos sujeto por un cintillo de cinta de color rojo también ─ Se ven muy hermosas ustedes dos ─sonrió la rubia.

─ ¡Gracias papá! ─hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo y riendo fueron en dirección a la cocina para poder ordenar la mesa, solo faltaban los cubiertos pero eso para su familia era suficiente ayuda para el hogar.

─ ¿Dónde está Maki? ─se pregunto para sí misma Eli.

─A-aquí estoy ─ se escucho la voz de la peli roja pero no se aparecía.

─ ¿Que estás haciendo? Sal de ahí.

─ ¡N-no quiero!

─Vamos, déjame verte ─ la rubia comentaba divertida, su comentario pareció tener efecto pues hizo que Maki apareciera, dejando mostrar su vestido el cual se en dos colores de la cintura para abajo era de color negro, la falda llegaba las rodillas y de la cintura para arriba de color dorado ─ ¿Ves? Tenía razón.

─Gra-gracias ─ 30 minutos después todo estaba listo, los padres de ambas mujeres y la familia Yazawa llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y el encuentro entre Maki y Nico fue más tenso de lo que pensaron, no querían observarse ni hablarse es más en ningún momento cruzaron palabra pero si miradas llenas de tristeza por parte de ambas, la cena había acabado y todos empezaron con la sobre mesa hasta que cierta peli púrpura decidió intervenir.

─Así que…Nico-chan vas a Otonokizaka ¿cierto? ─la peli negra solo asintió ─vaya que recuerdos, Eli y yo fuimos a esa escuela, nos conocimos en primer año.

─ ¿Vaya enserio? ─pregunto interesada Miyu

─Así es ─esta vez respondió la rubia.

─Maki irá a Otonokizaka también ¿no les alegra?

─Yo…─ Nico iba a hablar pero otra voz decidió interrumpir.

─ ¡no pienso ir a la misma secundaria que ella! ─ fue lo que grito Maki ─ es una insensible y mala amiga, no puedo ir al mismo lugar que alguien como ella ¡y tampoco puedo soportar que este en mi casa! ¡Me largo! ─ sin hacerse esperar corrió fuera de la casa, todos quedaron paralizados pero fueron inmediatamente a la siga de la peli roja excepto por los abuelos ya que alguien debía cuidar a los niños.

Había buscado por todos lados pero no había rastro de la hija mayor de la familia Ayase, Nozomi y Miyu fueron a la comisaria que tenían más cercana, mientras que Eli, Daichi y Nico estaban buscando en distintos lados. Maki estaba en el centro caminando sin ninguna dirección, cuando una voz interrumpió su caminata.

─Hola pequeña, ¿estás perdida? ─ Un hombre de compleción más o menos robusta se acercaba a ella.

─N-no…yo solo ─ ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás se había encontrado en una situación así y no tenía ni una solo idea de cómo debía actuar ─En este momento me iba ─ corrió en dirección a cualquier lado y por desgracia termino en un callejón en donde aquel sujeto la aprisiono, trato de zafarse pero él era más fuerte, las manos del hombre viajaron a las piernas de Maki.

─Para ser tan joven estas desarrollándote bastante bien ─ Maki se paralizo y cerro fuertemente los sus ojos, ya solo esperaba lo peor, al encerrase en esa obscuridad individual solo escuchaba la respiración de ese hombre, los autos y…de repentes unos pasos rápidos, el quejido de aquel tipo y como algo caí al suelo, después…absoluto silencio, de a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos con temer de encontrarse con esa figura grande y tenebrosa, pero en cambio se topo con el hombre desmayado en el suelo y detrás del estaba ella, Nico, quien sostenía un fierro largo entre sus manos y su respiración entrecortada.

─Ni-Nico… ¿Qué…

─ ¡Maki! ─sin dejarla terminar la mayor se lanzo sobre la peli roja ─ ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡Todos están preocupados por ti! ¡Nozomi y Eli están desesperadas! ¿¡Que mierda tenias en la cabeza!?

─Yo…yo solo…yo ─los ojos de la menor se empeñaban liberando lagrimas ─ ¡Yo solo quería volver a ser tu amiga! ¡Solo eso! ─ término por gritar ─ ¡quería que todo volviera a ser como antes! ─ abrazo a Nico lo más fuerte que pudo.

─Maki…lo siento…lo siento mucho, jamás quise lastimarte…me deje llevar por lo que otras personas decían aunque por dentro doliera, todo el tiempo pensaba en lo que te hice y aun así…aun así… aun así no hice nada, seguí actuando indiferente, por eso perdóname, necesito tu perdón ─ el cuerpo de Nico temblaba ─ prometo que por el resto de mi vida te cuidare, nunca más te dejare sola y…jamás volveré a hacer algo como eso, jamás te negare y siempre todos los días tratare de mitigar el dolor que te cause hasta que desaparezca ─ la voz de la peli negra disminuía a medida que hablaba, ambas quedaron en esa posición en donde Nico abrazaba a Maki mientras esta hundía su rostro en el hombro de la mayor.

─Nico…─susurro la peli roja mientras posicionaba sus brazo en la espalda de la peli negra y hacia el abrazo más apretado como si en cualquier momento una fuerza sobre natural llegar y las separaran, el sonido de las chicas llorando era lo único que se escuchaba ─ Nico ─ volvió a repetir ─ Nico, Nico, Nico ─ de repente su voz adquirió eco y de la nada el lugar se volvía más brillante y entonces, abrió sus ojos ─ ¿Qué? ─ el escenario cambio completamente, ya no estaba en aquel callejón si no que en su habitación acostada en su cama y ese brillo fue provocado por los rayos del sol que entraban intrusamente por la ventana ─ "¿un sueño? ─pensó ─ "no…fue más bien un recuerdo" ─ volvió a cerrar los ojos pero una sensación que recorría su espalda la obligo a volver a abrirlos, por inercia giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándose con la mirada de su madre, el nerviosismo se apodero de su ser.

─Con que… ¿Nico-chan eh?

─Ma…mamá

─Bueno ya estás en la edad de empezar con ese tipo de sueños pero jamás pensé que sería con Nicochi.

─ ¡NO! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo entendiste mal! ─Maki salió disparada de su cama para detener a Nozomi quien tenía intenciones de salir de la habitación, pero las sabanas no querían dejarla ir asó que como resultado termino estrellándose contra el piso ─ auch…─levanto su rostro y encontró la figura de la peli púrpura en el marco de la puerta.

─Vaya eso debió doler

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ dijo con sarcasmo.

─Si ─ antes de salir agrego ─ te levantaste muy tarde Nicochi estará aquí en 15 minutos.

─ ¿¡15 minutos!? ─ como un resorte la peli roja fue directo al baño para darse y una ducha muy rápida, en 10 minutos estuvo lista y bajo al primer piso para notar que solo Nozomi estaba en casa ─ ¿Y papá, Emily y Nöel?

─Ya se fueron, ellas si despertaron a la hora.

─ ¡Moo! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ─Maki se acerco a la mesa y rápidamente se preparo un sándwich solo con tomates y en menos de 5 mordidas lo comió.

─Porque ya tienes 15 años y vas en secundaria ─ en ese momento un grito se escucho.

─ ¡Maki-chan! ─llamo desde fuera Nico, la nombrada pego un saltito.

─ ¡Dios! Ya llego, debo irme ¡adiós! ─ La peli roja le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su madre, tomo su bolso que había dejado en el suelo con anterioridad y cruzo la puerta ─ ¡Buenos días Nico-chan!

─Buenos días, ¿estás lista? ─la peli negra estaba montada en una bicicleta.

─Si…pero sigo creyendo que es muy peligroso ─ rápidamente se posicionó en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, el "asiento" que Maki usa es el que se supone está destinado a llevar objetos no personas.

─ ¿Si eso crees porque te sigues subiendo? ─ pregunto burlona la oji rubí.

─Porque así es más fácil, no te creas que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo ─la mayor río ─ ¿de-de que te ríes?

─Maki-chan no está siendo honesta ─ contesto Nico cantando.

─Cállate ─ Maki apretó ligeramente la chaqueta de la peli negra y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de esta ─solo avanza.

─E-está bien ─la bicicleta empezó a moverse, la mayor al principio comenzó a pedalear suavemente pero después de un minuto el ritmo subió completamente, desde que Maki entro a la secundaria se han ido juntas de esa manera, la peli roja nunca lo aceptaría pero amaba esos minutos que estaban solo ellas, nadie se entrometía y era la excusa perfecta para poder abrazarla ─ "_Nico-chan…algún día…algún día te diré lo que siento"_ ─con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos, y posos sus manos de la espalda de la oji rubí a la cintura de esta ara poder abrazarla y esbozo una sonrisa, ninguna sabia pero todo aquel que las observara se daría cuenta del claro sonrojo que ambas portaban.

* * *

Wooow han pasado como un mes desde la última vez que publique y lo siento muchísimo, es solo que empezó el año escolar y me tope con otras cosas que hacer pero eso no significa que voy a dejar esta historia de lado ni a ustedes, mis lectores, se siente raro escribir eso me siento ególatra XD me encanta leer sus reviews me hace sentir especial, y también veo que les gusto la historia de tsubahono y si, tendrá continuación solo que la dejare en un "semi-hiatus" ¿a que me refiero? Pues que será actualizado pero no muy seguido pues a veces no me llegan las ideas y no puedo escribir pero estoy trabajando en él como también en otras ideas que me llegan de la nada, si no me falta tiempo el mismo día que publique el segundo capítulo de "I love my pet" también publicaría un one-shot rinpana :3 no se ustedes pero yo pienso que ellas son la otp más otepeosa de todo el anime pero como siempre se están coqueteando entre ellas como si fuera pan de cada día la dejan de lado, y pues eso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden que un review es una sonrisa para cada escritor :D

Y las respuestas estaaaaaaaaan aquí! v

NicoMakiwins: gracias leer tu comentario me lleno de muchos feelings ;w; no creo demorar tanto como para eso XD trato de apurarme lo más posible pero es que hay otros asuntos que también tengo que atender pero descuidad este fic está en mi lista de prioridades, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ojala te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

Y07: aish es que la tierna Maki es la tierna Maki u/w/u y bueno pues Eli es bastante linda, es decir, en ese capítulo en donde apagaron la luz y se asusto como un gatito a mi me dio un nosequequequeseyo y se me subió la bilirrubina, supongo que este cap. responde a tu pregunta y aprovecho de decirte que en "I love my pet" también, trato de que en mis ideas estén todas, solo que a algunas las veras muuuuuuuucho más adelante tanto aquí como en mi otro fic (en el segundo no tanto) gracias por leer!

Nicocchi17: Es que ellas están destinadas a estar juntas! Aquí y en la quebrada del ají! Sabía que a muchos les iba a gustar el detalle de su primera palabra y la verdad yo quería escribirlo =w= es un factor cute bastante potente òwó

Guest: no se quien será pero igual gracias por pasarse :) Cada review es como recibir una love gem en el school idol festival, ¡Me llena de felicidad!

OmegaK: You're welcome ;) Maki is cute! Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko! (el que entiende, entiende) Quise ocupar el hecho de que es una buena hermana como factor para que tratara a Maki, ya sabes, por lo del anime, yo quisiera una hermana como Nico. Eli y sus reacciones son bastante divertidas XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice con mucho amorsh!

Avemari: Ellas son tiernas 24/7 todo el mes pero si cuando uno ve a sus personajes (o en este caso lees) de niños uno solo puede estar como "OMG! Pero que ternura!" -w- muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia, yo adoro tu historia solo que con cada capítulo rompes en pedacitos mi pobre corazón, aun así lo leo XD gracias por pasarte y leer!

: Y pues aquí está el nuevo capitulo n.n por supuesto que no! Es que es tan divertido y ha la vez adorable que hubiera sido pecado no haberlo puesto! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y nos leeremos luego!

Pumpkin513: Gracias por tu review! La verdad el "tsunderismo" empezara en el siguiente capítulo a full! Espero que me quede bien porque honestamente no soy muy buena con los personajes que tienen actitudes y pues Eli es Eli y aun con los pantalones bien puestos cuando se trata de oscuridad sale corriendo como la nena que es, aunque…a mi también me asusta la oscuridad muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic ;w;

Luzy: aquí esta, aquí esta, aquí esta! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review en este humilde y sencillo fanfic UwU

Toruo: ¿Y cómo te fue en el medico? XD perdón tenía que escribirlo, yo cuando la vi en el OVA sentía exactamente lo mismo, es que se veían tan suaves! Bueno espero que te haya gustado como quedo el capítulo, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer.

777: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, al principio dudaba de si publicarla o no por miedo a pensar que a nadie le gustaría pero las personas la han recibido muy bien y me hace sentir súper segura de seguir y muy motivada a escribir más.

MNiconiconii: Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste el capitulo, y deberás me animaste mucho con ti mensaje, me diste un atacaso de inspiración! Muchas gracias por eso n.n love para ti!

Ah! Casi se me olvida, por si se quisieran, puede hacerme preguntitas pueden por mi ask (recién hechito :'3) aquí esta! /dulceadicta. De todas las redes sociales ask es una de las pocas que tengo ;-; la otras serian whatsApp y Line, lo sé doy pena y ni siquiera sé si ask se considera una red social! Pero bueno, adiós nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora si último punto, la mayoría de las cosas que tienen que ver sobre partos y cosas así las saco del nacimiento de mi sobrina, cuando ella nació nos dejaron entrar donde estaba ella y mi cuñada a verlas y siempre las dos estaban juntas :3


	5. Chapter 5

─Ya basta ─dijo juguetonamente Nozomi a su esposa, quien la abrazo por la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

─ ¿Por qué debería?

─Porque las niñas están aquí y sabes bien que a Nöel no le gustan mucho nuestras muestras de afecto ─ la mujer de cabellos rubios miro directo a su hija, quien tenía su mismo cabello.

─ ¿Y? tengo a mi esposa frente a mí, si quiero besarla la beso ─intencionalmente Eli beso a su amada cuando Nöel dirigió si mirada a la cocina.

─ ¡qué asco! ─con una cara de disgusto la menor rubia miro hacia otra parte, provocando la rosas de todos menos de la mayor de las hijas Ayase.

─Yo lo encuentro adorable, aunque me siento un poco celosa, mamá siempre besa a papá siendo que papá me pertenece ─Emily inflo sus mejillas haciendo un adorable puchero y provocando que sus madres se enternecieran.

─Emily, papá le pertenece a mamá y viceversa ─le explico Nozomi con un delicado tono de voz.

─ ¿Qué es viceversa? ─ Aquella pregunta la formularon las dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo provocando risas en sus madres, cuando le explicaron lo que esa palabra significaba se sentaron a tomar el desayuno juntas, pero la presencia, o más bien la participación de alguien hizo falta, no les llevo mucho averiguar que era la de cierta peli roja.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Maki? ─ Eli toco el hombro de su hija para llamar su atención, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en su lugar.

─ ¿eh? Di-dijiste algo.

─ Que si estás bien, pero ya me conteste ¿Qué te pasa?

─Yo estaba pensando.

─ ¿En que estabas pensando? ─ Nozomi la miro con una cara divertida.

─Yo-yo-yo ─la cara de Maki se camuflo con su cabello y como si algo se activara en su mente trato de escapar lo más rápido posible ─ ya termine de desayunar, voy afuera a esperar a Nico ¡que tengan buen día! ─ con un beso fugaz en las mejillas de sus padres y en la cabeza de sus hermanas se retiró rápidamente.

─Esta niña tiene serios problemas de honestidad ─ fue lo último que dijo Nozomi antes de cambiar de tema.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuera de la casa Ayase Maki trataba de calmarse a ella misma con respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas, todas las mañanas se dedica a ver como sus padres se muestran cariño, y trataba de imaginarse a ella misma con Nico de la misma forma, ella abrazando a la peli negra mientras esta cocinaba, en el fondo tenía un poco de celos de sus padres, el poder transmitirse amor sin problemas, y el dormir abrazadas todas las noches, si, Maki estaba celosa de ellas, pero ella entendía que para lograr eso tuvieron que luchar y pasar por muchas cosas.

─Ah Maki-chan ya estás aquí ─una voz que reconoció al primer instante la saco de sus cavilaciones, al ver sus ojos tan hipnotizantes su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que todo el esfuerzo anterior haya sido en vano ─ No me digas que tenías tantas ganas de verme que saliste más temprano ─ una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro ─ bueno es inevitable, todos quieren ver a la gran Nico.

─No seas idiota, entre menos te vea mejor ─ las mejillas dela menor se tiñeron un poco, para su suerte ese sonrojo no era muy visible.

─ ¿Entonces porque no te vas caminando?

─Yo…es porque me es más fácil que tú me lleves, no es nada especial ─la menor giro 90° su cara para evitar mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba en secreto y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la bicicleta, ese lugar en el transporte de dos ruedas que Maki sentía suyo, ese lugar en donde podía abrazar a Nico sin que esta le viera el gran sonrojo que le provocaba aquella acción ─ solo avanza ¿quieres?

─Está bien princesita no te enojes ─le respondió con un tono lleno de burla.

─ ¡que no me digas princesa! ─ La peli roja le proporciono un golpe a la espalda de su amiga.

─ ¡Auh! ¡No hagas eso, duele!

─ ¡entonces deja de molestarme! ¡Y si no avanzas de una buena vez l siguiente será en tu cabeza!

─amargada.

─tonta.

─Tsundere.

─si me sigues llamando así te golpeare más fuerte ─la bicicleta empezó a avanzar después de haber dejado a Maki hablando sola, la verdad a Nico le gustaba esos momentos en la mañana frente a la casa Ayase, porque sentía que esos momentos solo les pertenecían a ellas dos y a nadie más, esos momentos en que podían hablar de lo que sea mientras viajaban a la escuela, amaba cuando llegaban esos silencios que eran todo menos incomodos, ese momento en que sentía los brazos de Maki rodear su cintura, simplemente los amaba aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, _por lo menos no ahora _pensaba la peli negra, convenciéndose que la hora de la confesión llegaría tarde o temprano y que para ese instante ella sería lo suficientemente valiente para pronunciar esas dos palabras que sentía por su amiga de la infancia.

─Ya llegamos ─la bicicleta se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la escuela como todos los días, esas es la parte que a las dos le desagradaban, cuando tenían que separarse y dejar de sentir el calor de la otra ─ ¿Qué hora es Maki? ─ la nombrada estiro su brazo para que su chaqueta se arremangara un poco y dejara ver un reloj blanco con diseños de flores rosas, fue un regalo por parte de Nico, la menor jamás había ocupado uno, pero como fue un obsequio de su persona amada lo ocupa todos los días sin falta.

─ Son las 7:27.

─wow , llegamos más temprano de lo usual ─mientras la mayor se dirigía a guardar su bicicleta la peli roja camino a su lado, siempre extendía más el tiempo que podían pasar juntas en la mañana, no es que no quisiera ir con sus amigas pero ese momento era especial para ella ─los momentos más maravillosos para una persona siempre son cortos, es eso lo que los hace especial ─ fue lo que le dijo su madre una vez cuando se negaba a abandonar una playa en la que se bajaron, les quedaba de paso a la casa de sus abuelos paternos, a la, en ese momento, pequeña de 7 años le gusto tanto el lugar que quería quedarse un poco más pero ya era tarde y debían irse, pero cuando Nozomi le dijo aquellas palabras comprendió a lo que se refería, pero aun así, los momentos con su amiga eran los que más disfrutaba. Después de que la pelinegra sujetara con una cadena con cable su bicicleta ambas chicas se dirigieron a la segunda entrada principal.

─ ¿Te veo en el receso con RinPana? ─ Nico se dirigía al tercer piso de la edificación.

─Claro, como siempre ─ ambas caminaron en direcciones diferentes, esa parte del día les hacía recordar que su diferencias de edades les impedían disfrutar la mayor parte del día, esa sí que era la parte que menos le gustaba a ambas.

Maki llego a su salón en donde había pocas personas, pues claro, ese día llegaron más temprano de lo usual, así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su respectivo asiento, saco un libro que dejo el día anterior en su parrilla, al sacarlo un sobre blanco cayó al suelo llamando su atención pero al recogerlo supo lo que era lo que provoco que colocara una expresión de aburrimiento cuando se iba a enderezar sintió un peso sobre su espalda.

¡Maki-chan~! ─ Su amiga peli naranja se había apoyado con fuerza en ella.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ─ grito Hanayo desde la entrada del salón.

─ ¿Qué es eso nyan?

─Es solo otra carta de amor ─ Maki se acomodó en su puesto otra vez, haciendo que la energética chica se quitara ─al principio no era nada, pero ¡vamos! Recién voy en mi primer año, recibir tantas confesiones se está volviendo molesto, además, con cada vez que pasa la persona es más desagradable, la gente no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta.

Hanayo y Rin solo observaron a su amiga.

─ ¡Maki-chan es muy gruñona nyan!

─Ri-Rin-chan ─la chica de lentes se puso nerviosa al ver la cara de enojo de la peli roja.

─ ¿¡Que dijiste!?

─¡Na-nada! ¡lo siento nyan! ─Rin se cubrió detrás de su mejor amiga ─ ¡Kayochin protégeme!

─¡Eres una…─la oji violeta no alcanzo a decir nada, pues la campana sonó, indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar y como era de esperarse, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando la profesora ingreso al salón, dando por iniciada la clase.

Mientras en el salón de las chicas de tercer año, se encontraba Nico, como no, distrayéndose en clases, claro que con su teléfono. Ella no tenía con quien conversar en clases, nadie en particular le era de su grado, no mantenía amistad con ninguna de sus compañeras de clases, no porque fuera anti-social, solo que no se llevaba bien con ellas.

─_desearía que Maki hubiera nacido dos años antes, así estaríamos juntas y yo no tendría que estar sola aburriéndome en clase._

─Zawa…─ se escuchaba de fondo una voz ─ ¡Yazawa! ─Nico reaccionó y por inercia se puso de pie ─con eso me basta para saber que no puso atención en clases, la próxima vez que pase la cambiare de asiento como se hace con los niños pequeño ¿eso es lo que quiere?

─No…señor.

─Bien, ahora, tome asiento ─ obedeciendo la orden, Nico se volvió a sentar y guardo su celular, no quería que se lo quitaran, si no su madre se enojaría mucho.

El resto de la clase fue, lo que se puede llamar, tranquila, la campana sonó haciendo que todos los estudiantes se levantaran inmediatamente y Nico no fue una excepción, se levantó inmediatamente y salió del salón encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba el trio de primer año.

Maki, Rin y Hanayo estaban esperando en el pasillo a que la mayor del grupo llegara, esa era su rutina, esperar en el pasillo todos los días todos los recesos.

─ ¡Ahí viene nyan! ─ La peli naranja apunto en dirección Nico.

─Perdón por la tardanza ─ fue lo primero que dijo la peli negra al llegar al frente de sus amigas, al estar reunidas se dirigieron enseguida a uno de los inmensos patios de la escuela más específicamente hacia la zona en donde había un gigante árbol que regalaba una sombra exquisita y era el deleite de muchas alumnas en verano. Se sentaron en la jardinera que rodeaba a ese viejo y enorme árbol a conversar sobre sus clases, Nico les conto lo que paso en su clase.

─Era de esperarse, Nico-chan siempre ha sido distraída ─ comentó Maki.

─Maki-chan ─Hanayo supo enseguida hacia donde se dirigía la situación, desde el momento en que se reconciliaron ambas pelean todos los días por la razón que sea, Hanayo y Rin no sabían si eso era una señal buena o mala.

─Que me haya pasado ahora no significa que me pase siempre ─ se defendió Nico.

─Por favor, es obvio que eres así en todas las clases, es cosa de mirar tus notas, no sé ni cómo llegaste a tercer año ─ golpe bajo.

─Oye Maki yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así.

─Rin-chan…creo que será mejor que nos vallamos.

─S-si…─ ambas chicas se fueron sin hacer el menor ruido para que sus amigas no notaran su fuga, después de alejarse de aquellos gritos ─ ¿Por qué será que Maki-chan y Nico-chan se pelean tanto nyan?

─Quizás todavía no se perdonan lo de hace un año ─ Ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela sin ninguna dirección fija.

─No creo que sea eso, es más bien como si ocultaron algo nyan.

─ ¿Ocultar algo?

─ ¡Sí! ─Rin dio un pequeño saltito ─ ¡oh! Quizás a Nico-chan le guste Maki chan y a Maki-chan le gusta Nico-chan nyan y como son tsunderes lo trasmiten a través de sus discusiones nyan.

─¿Gu-gustar? ¿E-en qué sentido?

─Como a mí me gusta Kayochin nyan ─ Rin salto encima de Hanayo haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero sonriera al mismo tiempo.

─Rin-chan.

─ Disculpen, ¿ustedes son compañeras de Nishikino Maki? ─ Un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos café se acercó a las chicas.

─S-si ─respondió Hanayo.

─Perfecto ¿podrías darle esto? ─ El chico le entrego un sobre de color blanco, Hanayo lo miró incrédula.

─ ¿De parte de quién?

─Dile que es de parte de Yamada Yuuta por favor ─ sin nada más se retiró dejando a ambas chicas solas de nuevo.

─Ha de ser otra confesión ─ comentó Hanayo, volteo a ver la cara de Rin y se quedó un poco sorprendida ya que la miraba con una cara enojada ─ ¿Ri-Rin-chan?

─Kayochin actuó muy natural frente a ese chico nyan.

─ ¿Eh?

─Es que Kayochin siempre es tímida con todo el mundo pero actuó muy natural frente a el ─ Rin de dio una media vuelta ─ ¡estoy celosa nyan! ─ Al principio Hanayo se sorprendió por la actitud de su la chica gatuna pero después sonrió y la abrazo.

─Cuando estoy con Rin-chan es el único momento en el que puedo actuar natural ─ aquellas palabras conmovieron a la peli naranja así que se dio vuelta y correspondió el abrazo, aprovechando esa instancia Rin levanto a la castaña y dio vueltas ─ ¡Ajaja! ¡Rin-chan! ─al terminar ambas terminaron cara a cara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Kayochin…─ se sumieron en un silencio cómodo y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta darse un beso dulce y casto que duro solo unos segundos pero que expresaba mucho ─algún día tenemos que decirles nyan ─ Hanayo solo soltó una pequeña risa

─Si, tienes razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

─ ¡Maki-chan! ─ La misma situación de la mañana se volvió a repetir en el salón de las chicas de primer año, el almuerzo ya había acabado y Maki había llegado antes que ellas ─ Un chico te estaba buscando nyan.

─ ¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico? ─pregunto Maki al mismo tiempo que hacía que Rin se quitara de su espalda.

─Dijo que se llama Yamada Yuuta, era muy alto de pelo negro y nunca la había visto así que supongo que debe ser mayor ─Hanayo le explico la situación mientras le entregaba el sobre de color blanco que aquel chico desconocido les había entregado, Maki miro el interior de ese sobre y se encontró con una carta, el papel estaba casi en blanco si no fuera por unas pocas palabras que decían "Hoy después de clases en la azotea", la peli roja más que por la petición se sorprendió de lo directo del mensaje pues ya entendía de que se trataba, normalmente la gente escribía cartas de 2 planas expresando lo que sentía y que tenía la necesidad de decírselos en persona, aun así no le dio mucha importancia y la guardo dentro de su bolso, el profesor justo había entrado así que todos se sentaron es sus respectivos asientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maki salió despacio de su salón encontrándose con la dueña de su corazón, aunque no lo quería admitir mucho.

─ ¿Están listas? ─ Nico pregunto con voz suave, no quería que empezaran a discutir otra vez.

─Yo…tengo algo que hacer así que pueden irse sin mi ─la menor solo fue en dirección a la azotea en donde fue citada dejando a una confundida peli negra.

─ ¿Que le paso? ─ su pregunta se dirigió a Rin y Hanayo, quienes salieron del aula segundos después de la peli roja.

─Ella…tiene que ver a un profesor ─la castaña mintió a pedido de su amiga pero como siempre empezó a chocar entre si sus dedos índice, esa era el signo de que no estaba siendo honesta.

─Ya veo…─la mayor noto el movimiento de los delgados dedos de la chica enfrente a ella ─ustedes dos váyanse, yo esperare aquí ─ las menores la vieron con un poco de inseguridad pero decidieron hacerle caso, tal vez esta fuera una oportunidad para que ambas se arreglaran.

─Entonces adiós nyan~.

─Hasta mañana Nico-chan ─ las chicas de primero dejaron sola a Nico quien no se movió de su posición.

Maki subía las escaleras rápidamente, mientras más rápido rechazaba a ese tipo más rápido podría salir de ahí y quizás, tan solo quizás alcanzar a Nico, es lo que quería pensar Maki. Llego en frente de la puerta que llevaba al lugar acordado, la abrió con seguridad para ver de frente a un chico alto de pelo negro, la personas que seguramente se le confesaría, al juzgar por su alturaparecia un chico de tercer año.

─Viniste…me alegro mucho.

─Eh si ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? ─la pianista sabía que esa pregunta era la que más rápido la sacaba de situaciones así.

─Veo que tienes prisa, bueno seré directo ─todo rasgo de amabilidad en su rostro desapareció tras una sonrisa arrogante ─veras…he notado que a pesar de ser de primer año te has vuelto muy popular, eso me gusta, y ya que yo soy el chico más popular deberíamos estar juntos ¿no crees?

─¿Ah? ─Maki solo se cuestionaba que clase de confesión era esa ─escucha no sé quién te crees que eres, pero has de ser bien idiota si te crees que saldré contigo.

─¿Y se supone que eres lista? Te estoy haciendo la oferta de tu vida, todas se mueren por mí.

─¿Pues que crees? Yo no, no llevo ni 5 minutos de conocerte y ya sé que eres un total fastidioso, de todas las confesiones que he tenido esta es la peor ─Maki tomo el sobre blanco y lo partió en miles de pedazos.

─¿Confesión? ¿Quién dijo que esto es una confesión? Tu ni me gusta Nishikino, solo sé que si salgo contigo mi popularidad aumentaría junto con la tuya, pero ya que no estas interesada creo que iré por tu amiguita peli negra ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Nico? ─ La peli roja abrió sus ojos como platos ─apuesto a que aceptaría de inmediato─ el chico no alcanzo a terminar puesto que Maki lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

─No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima ¿me oíste? Porque lo lamentaras ─no sabía de donde saco el valor para hacer aquello, o la fuerza, solo reacciono al escuchar la voz de su amada en el tono tan venenoso de aquel personaje. Sin cuidado alguno lo soltó y por poco cae al suelo.

Maki se retiró de la azotea golpeando fuertemente la puerta para así dar a entender su enojo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llego al primer piso se encontró con una sorpresa, Nico estaba esperándola en la salida, cambio rápidamente sus zapatos y se acercó a ella.

─Nico-chan…¿qué haces aquí? ─la peli roja trataba lo más posible de esconder la emoción en su voz, no quería ser demasiado obvia.

─ ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? ─ al principio la menor no entendió pero después de unos segundos capto lo que le quiso decir su amiga.

─Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así ─ dijo bajando su mirada.

─ ¿Así como?

─ ¡Como estas en este preciso instante! ─ Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y tenían sus miradas fija en la otra, era como si trataran de decirse con los ojos lo que no podían en palabras ─…lo siento ─salió de repente de los labios de Maki ─no te lo dije…porque…porque...¡agh! no sé porque no te lo dije, algo en mi me lo impedía , aunque tratara de decírtelo ese algo me cerraba el paso y me hacía para atrás así que por eso…perdóname, no es que no confiara en ti ─otro silencio más, ya estaba todo dicho por parte de una, ahora solo faltaba que la mayor hablara, lo que después de unos 30 segundos paso.

─Te perdono, porque sé que si la situación fuera al revés, Maki-chan sería capaz de perdonarme enseguida, sin dudarlo ─ Nico se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo, pero gracias a su baja estatura sus brazos solo alcanzaron a llegar a la mitad de la espalda de la peli roja ─ugh…odio ser pequeña ─ como si todo hubiera sido olvidado el par se rio.

El atardecer llego a la ciudad y en una calle desierta ambas caminaban una al lado de la otra, comiendo unos crepes de fresa, Maki había escuchado de su madre muchas anécdotas de ella y su "padre" y una de esas era que después de clases iban a comer parfaits, la pianista pensó que era una rutina bastante linda así que decidió que cada día que pudiera comería crepes con Nico, a Maki volvieron los recuerdos de la mañana y una sensación rara en su estómago la invadió, lo que posiblemente pudiera ser celos, celos de que sus padres siempre tuvieron una conexión, desde el momento en que se conocieron.

─Maki….¡MAKI! ─ la peli roja reacciono al escuchar su nombre con un volumen tan alto, dirigió su vista hacia Nico, la cual tenia una cara molesta ─ te he llamado más de 6 veces, ya llegamos.

─¿Eh? ─la peli roja volteo su cabeza hacia su derecha y en efecto, habían llegado a su casa ─ahh─ su voz salió con un tono notoriamente triste, no le gustaba el momento en que se separaban y no se veían hasta la mañana siguiente, ─muchas gracias Nico-chan ─ Maki quería abrazarla pero por alguna razón no se atrevió y solo se despidió con un gesto de su mano y entro a su hogar, después de cerrar la puerta soltó un gran y largo suspiro ─ya llegue.

─Ah, Maki, bienvenida a casa ¿Cómo fue tu día? ─Al parecer su madre era la única que estaba en casa.

─Si, bien, saque un 97 en matemáticas…¿Dónde están papá, Emily y Nöel?

─Fueron a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena, de seguro se están demorando porque tus hermanas convencieron a Elichi de quedarse a jugar en el parque que esta de camino, te diré una cosa, tu padre podrá parecer genial y todo pero cuando se trata de tus hermanas ─Maki miro a Nozomi detenidamente, sin prestar atención a lo que decía, podía ver como sus facciones eran de alegría, a pesar de que a veces dejara en ridículo a su esposa ─y lo mismo le pasaba contigo, y no digas que no.

─Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─Maki puso una cara entre preocupación y angustia, Nozomi lo noto de inmediato y le dio una sonrisa maternal, esa que solo ella sabe dar.

UUUUUUUUUUH! Que le va a decir (aunque es bastante obvio no? -.-) Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí, lamento demorarme tanto, no hay excusas para eso, espero sepan perdonarme *pone cara de gato con botas* la verdad estaba más largo pero se me perdieron algunos pedazos de textos :(

Y bueno pues aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews :3 gracias por todo, los amo.

MaiKLS: pues heme aquí XD, pero enserio me sorprende la cantidad de auto spoiler que se hacen o.o

betov2: Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado, sé que todos ven a las de tercero como la familia, pero al ver un fan art de esta singular familia no pude evitar hacerlo, al fin y al cabo van a molestarlas igual XD, ojala este capítulo te haya gustado.

NicoMakiWins: Pos aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Voy a empezar a hacer una campaña que detenga el auto spoiler(?) ni la tormenta más tormentosa detendrá el yuri!. Busca en google "canarias" reacción: Conchale! España? Wow me alegraste el día :)

Toruo: *risa malévola* esa es la idea, todos tendremos diabetes poco a poco muajajajajaja! Gracias, la necesitare, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.

ANozomii: Jajaja si ella es simpática n.n, gracias por tus ideas, eres de las personitas que me alegran el día.

takade junior: oooh soy mayor, que satisfacción más grande :p, don't worry , ya me ubique más o menos para donde va esto.

Portgas-Rin777: Y más encima se sacan buena nota gracias a uno, y no te dicen nada!

Contestaría los del cap. 4 pero son muchos D:y mis dedos ya no dan más u.u quizás empiece a contestar con un PM, ¿les parece bien?

PD: Yo no odio a los hombres, solo que tenía que usar a un idiota para el drama y eso. Los hombres son bacanosos, son muy buenos amigos :3


	6. Chapter 6

Especial 1

Era quinta vez que miraba su vientre en el espejo, hace tres años que Emily y Nöel habían nacido y sabía que no se había cuidado mucho en ese tiempo, pero jamás se imaginó lo que esas mujeres le dijeron.

_Flashback_

Nozomi caminaba tranquila hacia su casa, con una bolsa llenad de carne, esa noche cenarían yakiniku a petición de la peli purpura, solo le quedaban tres calles más y llegaría a casa.

─ ¡Nozomi! ¡Qué sorpresa! ─ Una voz femenina llamó la atención de la mujer, con su vista buscó el origen de esa voz hasta que la encontró, eran sus vecinas y una de ellas fue la que la llamó.

─Buenas tardes ─Saludo políticamente a sus vecinas.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─ preguntó otra vecina del grupo.

─ ¡Muy bien, gracias! ─respondió alegremente─ ¿Y usted?

─ ¡Cansadísima! ─Expreso exageradamente una de ellas.

─oh… ¿Y eso porque?

─Venimos del gimnasio ─ respondió otra.

─Pero no veo que lo necesiten ─comento Nozomi.

─Es que hay que saber mantener la figura.

─Ya sabes, verse linda para el marido ─poco a poco los cometarios de aquellas mujeres se llenaban de veneno.

─A ti te vendría bastante bien.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Nozomi sintió un mal presentimiento con ese comentario.

─Has ganado un poco de peso ¿no?

─Yo-yo ─en efecto, el mal presentimiento era cierto.

─Debes cuidarte, la mayoría de los matrimonios se disuelven porque no cuidan el físico.

─No vaya a ser que Ayase-san te deje ─y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Nozomi no lo aguanto más y se fue corriendo llena de pena y vergüenza mientras escuchaba las risas de aquellas mujeres, llego a su hogar con lágrimas en sus ojos pero las removió enseguida, no quería ser descubierta, lo menos que quiere es preocupar a su familia.

_Fin flashback._

Suspiro por última vez y bajo al primer de la casa, antes de ingresa al living-comedor esbozó su típica sonrisa.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Mamá llegó! ─Emily fue la primera en notar su presencia.

─Tenemos hambre ─reclamó Emily.

─Te estábamos esperando ─comentó Eli.

─Siento la demora ─la peli purpura se sentó al lado de si esposa─ bien, todas juntas─ las demás obedecieron e imitaron la acción de Nozomi de juntas las manos y todas hablaron al mismo tiempo coreando.

─ ¡Gracias por la comida! ─ la cena comenzó animadamente, Eli comento su día en el trabajo el cual fue muy ajetreado, Nöel y Emily hablaron sobre lo que hicieron en el jardín y finalmente Maki les contos las "tonterías" ─como a ella le gusta llamar ─ de Nico y Rin provocando fuertes risas entre todas, se puede decir que fue como cualquier día pero Nozomi no dejaba de pensar en aquellos comentarios de esas hirientes mujeres, lo cual no paso desapercibido para cierta peli roja quien noto la falsa sonrisa y que apenas había tocado bocado siendo la cena de esa noche su plato favorito.

Cuando la cena se dio por terminada las hijas menores fueron a ver televisión mientras que la primogénita ayudaba a su "padre" a lavar los platos.

─ ¿Notaste algo en mamá hoy? ─preguntó la pianista.

─ ¿Algo? ¿Te refieres a que no comió tanto? ─pregunto-afirmo la rubia

─Si, eso mismo…es raro… ¿están peleadas o algo?

─No, claro que no, es muy difícil que nos enojemos.

─Tal vez se siente mal…o no se ¡Tú eres su esposa! ¡Deberías saber que hacer!

─Hey, tranquila, de seguro le duele el estómago o algo, es imposible que Nozomi rechace un plato de yakiniku ─ la rubia termino de lavar los platos, se secó las manos y revolvió con cariño el cabello de su hija ─ veras que mañana volverá a ser nuestra sonriente Nozomi ─Maki solo asintió con un rostro serio ─ahora hazme un favor el favor de ir a acostar a tus hermanas, estoy muy cansada como para si quiera leerles un cuento ─sin ninguna palabra la mayor de las hijas de Ayase fue donde sus hermanas y les aviso que era hora de dormir, al principio se escuchó un "oooh" por parte de las mellizas pero no opusieron mucha resistencia, apagaron la televisión y fueron las tres a la habitación de las dos menores.

Nozomi se había cambiado rápidamente a su camisón y se escondió de las cobijas de aquella cama matrimonial que compartía con la personas que más amaba, llevaban ya 17 años viviendo juntas y por primera vez en tanto tiempo le daba vergüenza ser vista por su esposa.

─ ¿Nozomi? ─la mujer mitad rusa ingreso a la habitación que solo era iluminada por la lámpara colocada en la mesa de noche al lado de su parte de la cama─ ¿Estas bien?

─Si Elichi, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

─ ¿Segura? ─Eli se acercó a su esposa y le acaricio la espalda o eso intento, porque apenas hizo un pequeño contacto Nozomi se alejó inmediatamente para evitarlo─ ¿Nozo…

─ ¡Estoy bien! Solo quiero descansar ─ la peli purpura se abrazó a sí misma, Eli no sabía que hacer o él porque su esposa actuaba así, deicidio resignarse y cambiarse al pijama, al acostarse se acercó a la peli purpura para abrazarla pero esta se opuso, esa fue la primera noche en su vida de pareja en que durmieron dándose la espalda.

Pasaron 7 días de la misa manera, 7 fatídicos días en los que ambas mujeres han sufrido, Maki noto la distancia de sus "padres" y no sabía a qué se debía a pesar de que les pregunto a ambas miles de veces y la respuesta siempre era "no es nada", aburrida ya de eso decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, aprovechando que su madre no estaba en casa fue directo a hablar con su "padre".

─Papá, tenemos que hablar ─la primogénita Ayase se sentó en el sofá que más le permitía estar frente a la rubia.

─Claro mi cielo ¿Qué sucede? ─Eli dejó a un lado su lectura para poner total atención a su hija.

─Sé que entre tú y mamá hay algo mal y quiero que me lo digas ─su tono de voz no era muy alto ni sonaba grosero ─por favor, solo quiero ayudar ─Eli suspiro antes de hablar.

─Gracias Maki, pero te seré honesta, no sé qué pasa con tu madre, esta semana se puso muy distante conmigo, no me deja abrazarla y mucho menos en la noche, lo que si se es que yo no he hecho nada ─ambas se quedaron en silencio.

─Quizás…algo le pasó y no quiere o no tiene el valor de decírtelo, sabes que mamá tiende a guardarse las cosas.

─Lo sé, pero no sé que hacer, es difícil convencer a Nozomi de que hable sobre sus problemas ─Eli acaricio su cuello.

─Tengo una idea, pero debes hacer lo que te diga ─Maki la miro directo a sus ojos y recibió un efusivo asentimiento por parte de su "padre".

* * *

Nozomi llego cansada a su casa, fue a visitar a su madre para hablar sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sobre lo que le dijeron esas señoras y como se alejaba de Eli, pero al llegar a su antiguo hogar simplemente no pudo soltar ni una sola palabra, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus problemas, abrió la puerta esperando ver a su familia pero no, lo que encontró fue una casa vacía y obscura.

─ ¿Hola? ─entro lentamente, cerrando muy despacio la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, reviso la habitación a su derecha pero no encontró nada, el living-comedor pero paso lo mismo, entonces subió al segundo piso y vio su habitación con la puerta abierta, se acercó e ingresó.

─ ¿Elichi? ─la peli purpura observo todo el cuarto, estaba obscuro, pero de la nada un tono suave de luz se hizo presente y dejo ver la cama matrimonial cubierta de pétalos, por inercia entró lentamente, hipnotizada por el olor a lavanda, cuando estuvo cerca de la cama una manos bastantes conocidas se posaron en sus hombros.

─Bienvenida a casa, Nozomi ─rápidamente las manos de Eli se posicionaron en sus caderas, cosa que a la peli purpura incómodo y se alejó de inmediato ─ ¿Nozomi? ─ la voz de la rubia mostraba dolor y confusión.

─Lo siento Elichi pero no puedo ─Nozomi se abrazó a sí misma, como si tratara de ocultarse.

─ ¿Porque? ¿Soy yo? ¿Te hice algo?... ¿Ya no me amas? ─Eli estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía entender nada, en todos esto años su relación había ido bastante bien y ahora, sin darse cuenta, Nozomi no quería ser tocada por ella por alguna extraña razón, quizá fue muy ciega y no se dio cuenta que en realidad, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como pareja.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Te equivocas, no es eso…es que ─Nozomi empezó a sentir un frio dentro de su estómago.

─ ¿¡Entonces que!? ¿No lo entiendo! ¡Explícame para poder ayudarte!

─ ¡No puedo! ─Nozomi cerró fuerte sus ojos─ porque de seguro ya lo sabes y jamás quisiste decirme ─Eli cambio su semblante a uno completamente confuso─ es decir ¡Mírame! , sé que…sé que no soy atractiva, me descuide y de seguro por eso algún día…quizás algún día…ya no me ames ─la peli purpura dejo caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, toda la habitación se sumió en un silencio profundo.

─Nozomi…─Eli se acercó a su esposa y le acarició gentilmente su mejilla, causándole un estremecimiento─ ¿En verdad crees que mi amor por ti se acabaría por algo como eso? Yo prometí amarte por siempre y para siempre, y eso es algo que cumpliré con gusto, hasta el fin de mis días e incluso después, yo amo todo de ti ─la rubia abrazo con amor a su esposa.

─Elichi ─la peli purpura miro a Eli directamente a los ojos, se volvieron a sumir en un profundo silencio , pero este no era incómodo, poco a poco se fueron acercando y por un momento se sintieron como las adolescentes que alguna vez fueron, tímidas al contacto de sus labios, la distancia entre sus labios por fin se cerró, compartieron un tierno beso lleno de amor, otro lleno de necesidad y así fueron intercambiando distintos besos, cada uno subía de nivel, no se percataron en que momento fue que terminaron abrazadas en la cama, pero no les importaba, porque en ese momento solo querían demostrar su amor, un amor puro y duradero.

* * *

Las 3 a.m es la hora que el reloj marca, las tenues luces de las velas iluminaban a la pareja acostada en la cama, Nozomi y Eli estaban de frente, abrazadas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus rostros, no había nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos, sus piernas entrelazas, todo era tan natural, eso es lo que a Eli le gustaba más de su relación, su manera de amarse siempre fue natural.

─Nozomi…─la rubia recibió un "¿umh?" como respuesta─ Te amo.

─Yo también te amo ─la peli purpura se acurruco más en el cuello de su esposa y poco a poco el sueño la invadió, Eli se mantuvo despierta uso minutos más, le encantaba la sensación de tener a Nozomi cerca, se sentía llena…completa. Sin duda Nozomi es la mujer que quiere tener por siempre a su lado.

* * *

Buenas! Como estas? Espero que bien, como dice el titulo esto es un "especial", la idea la tenaide hacer rato pero quería saber como reaccionarían ustedes, serian algo asi como "ovas", espero que este NozoEli les haya gustado n.n, la idea es que cada 5 capitulos haya un especial, pero todo depende de si a ustedes les gusta la idea, ¿Qué les parece? Díganme en los comentarios si les gustaría n.n

Y ahora a responder reviews!

Nicocchi17: Como el ave fénix ;) que bueno que te guste n.n estoy preparando todo para escribir el siguiente.

Y07: porque soy mala :) ok no XD, awwww gracias, eso me ha hecho muy feliz n.n tu apoyo es muy grande para mi. Además de suertuda, debo admitir que me encanta Nozomi, la amo con mi ser X/D . Idiotas somos todos solo que a los hombres los destacan por eso :(

Guest: y aquí hay un especial! Y tiene NozoEli, recuerdas el NozoEli? Volvió! En forma de fic XD

NicoMakiwins: asdf stop it you! Me haces sonrojar u/v/u gracias por tu apoyo y tienes razón ellas nos mataran de dulzura.

TheHandOfTheDarkness: Dx! Lo se lose, pero es que no sé cómo continuar, lo siento no me pegue (/.\\) estoy tratando, pero a veces la inspiración me abandona, de todos modos tratare mi mejor.

kurotsubomi12: jajaja gracias, bueno esto no es un capitulo pero espero que te haya gustado .

y en este momento la autora esta escuchando a coreanos XD, a si se me olvida siempre:

Love Live! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia :)


	7. Chapter 7

Lo sé, lo sé, este fanfic no lo he actualizado en centenares, pero no fue mi culpa ¡si no de la flojera! No abandona mi cuerpo trabajador…no eso no se lo creo nadie, la verdad es que tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero ninguna se…unía…y era muy frustrante, pero al final lo logre y gracias a cierta persona que hinchaba las pelotas que al final lo hice XD no prometo nada, solo prometo que lo próximo que actualice será mi otro fic (weona no más yo, que voy y hago dos historias al mismo tiempo y no actualizo ninguna) y en verdad lo siento mucho y les doy muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes, excepto el de tu ya sabes quién, tus mensaje no son lindos ¬¬

Y como no quiero ser demandada: Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, con mi puntualidad, aun estaríamos en la primera temporada.

* * *

Nico, Maki y Hanayo estaban almorzando, como siempre, en el árbol en medio del patio, resguardándose en su placida sombra, para así poder evitar el tormentoso calor del ambiente, todo estaba dentro de lo normal excepto porque cierta chica gato faltaba.

─ ¿Han visto a Rin-chan? Cuando tocaron la campana del almuerzo salió corriendo pero no me dijo hacia donde iba ─ Hanayo estaba preocupada por su peli naranja.

─No sé más que tu Hanayo ─ fue la vaga respuesta de Maki, digamos que no estaba muy concentrada ese día.

─ De seguro fue a hablar con un profesor, ya sabes, quizás no ha entregado algún trabajo ─ respondió Nico

─Imposible, siempre le recuerdo a Rin-chan todos nuestros trabajos y pruebas, además…─ el discurso de la castaña se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rin.

─ ¡Kayochin! ─ antes de si quiera poder procesar el grito que contenía su nombre fue abrazada por su "mejor amiga".

─ ¡¿Ri-Rinchan?! ─ Como de costumbre su rostro se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

─ ¿A dónde fuiste? Tenías preocupada a la pobre Hanayo ─Nico le decía entre risas a Rin, en verdad que ese par le sacaba un par de sonrisas.

─ ¿En serio? Lo siento nya─ apretó más fuerte a la castaña en el abrazo ─ no fue mi intención nya, fui a buscar a unas amigas y quería darles la sorpresa nya.

─ ¿Amigas? ─ Maki se inclinó un poco hacia delante ya que su vista era bloqueada por el trio que no dejaba ver nada y en efecto, en la escena había tres chicas que nunca había visto pero por su moño suponía que eran de segundo año.

─Sip, ellas son Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan nya─ las tres chicas sonrieron amablemente.

─ ¡Soy Kousoka Honoka! Voy en segundo año ─se presentó la peli naranja.

─ Me llamo Sonoda Umi ─ una pequeña reverencia fue hecha por la peli azul.

─Y yo soy Minami Kotori ─ la última al presentarte recordó a todas a un canto de un pequeño pájaro por su tono de voz.

─Emm…y ustedes se conocen… ¿de?─ Maki aún no lograba entender como Rin se conocía con esas chicas.

─ ¡Oh claro! Olvide decirles nya, hace unos días descubrí que Honoka-chan es mi vecina nya ─ Rin rio.

─ ¿Eh? Rin-chan es una sempai ─Hanayo se preocupó de como llamaba Rin a una superior.

─Está bien Kayochin, Honoka-chan me dejo llamarla así.

─O-okey…

─ ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron exactamente?─ Nico lanzo la pregunta que seguramente estaba rondando en la cabeza de sus otras amigas.

─Yo puedo explicar eso ─Honoka avanzo hasta las amigas de Rin y con enérgicos ojos les empezó a relatar la historia ─ era un día cualquiera en el que regresaba a casa después de la escuela, justo ese día Umi-chan tenia practica y Kotori-chan decidió esperarla así que me fui solita…ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos me abandonaron ¡Que malas! ─ la peli naranja hizo un puchero frente a sus dos amigas.

─Honoka sigue la historia ─Umi a miro con unos ojos aburridos, las demás no pudieron evitar pensar en aquella sempai como una clase de segunda madre de Honoka.

─ ¡Esta bien~! No te tienes que enojar…bueno como iba diciendo…emm… ¿en qué quede? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno pues ellas me abandonaron para poder tener tiempo de calidad juntas y tuve que volver sola ─ a Honoka no le importo ni un poco haber provocado un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Umi─ pero cuando estaba llegando me encontré con Rin-chan, estaba viendo un pequeño gato que estaba en un árbol, cuando me vio me pregunto si podía bajarlo, le di i mochila y mi chaqueta y subí lo más que pude…lamentablemente no soy buena escalando cosas así que caí al suelo y me golpee, Rin me ofreció llevarme a su casa que estaba cerca pero me negué diciéndole que la mía estaba al lado y ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que hemos vivido la una al lado de la otra desde hace 3 años ─ termino su historia con una sonrisa mientras se ganaba unas miradas incrédulas por parte de Maki y Nico.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que durante tres años nunca te diste cuenta de quien vivía al lado de tu casa? ─ pregunto Maki

─ ¡Así es! ─la sonrisa de la de segundo no se iba.

─ Tú…sí que eres estúpida ─dejo Nico salir de su boca.

─ ¡Oye! ─la risa de todas hizo presencia, incluyendo de la peli naranja que fue insultada.

Después de todas las presentaciones faltantes las siete chicas empezaron a comer juntas. En medio de las conversaciones triviales a Honoka se le ocurrió una maravillosa, o al menos para ella, idea.

─ ¡Hey! Deberíamos ir al parque de diversiones, supe que abra una obra o algo así, seria genial ir las 7 juntas ¿no?

─ ¡Honoka! Las acabas de conocer, una invitación así sería incómoda para ellas─ como siempre, Umi la regaño por la abrupta invitación.

─ ¡A mí me gusta la idea, nyan! ─ Y como no era inusual, Rin apoyo la idea de su amiga con energía.

─ ¿Ves? A Rin-chan le gusta ¿qué opinas tu Kotori?

─Bueno…yo no tengo problema, pero creo que deberías preguntarles a ellas si quieren ir más que nada ─ una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Kotori mientras Umi ponía una cara que expresaba perfectamente "al menos Kotori tiene más sentido común que Honoka".

─ ¿Kayochin, quieres ir nya?

─Bueno…ehm…yo…su-supongo que si Rin-chan va y-yo…

─ ¡Kayochin va nya! ─ la pobre Hanayo no pudo terminar su afirmación, Rin se había apresurado a contestar por ella.

─Por mí no hay problema, pero deberían concentrase en ella ─Nico apunto disimuladamente hacia Maki que en ese momento por alguna extraña razón emanaba una oscura aura mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia las chicas de tercero, logrando asustar a Honoka, pero aun así no se rendiría, era bastante terca en ese sentido, en especial cuando conocía gente nueva.

─Ne Maki-chan, vamos al parque ¡será divertido!

─No gracias ─ Honoka juro sentir una brisa de nieve cruzar en ese momento.

─Una respuesta rápida ─ comento Umi mientras Nico se reía para sus adentros.

─ ¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido Maki-chan!

─No quiero ir y punto final.

─ ¿Porque? ─Honoka no rendiría.

─Si Maki-chan ¿porque? Sera divertido ─de la nada hablo Nico interponiéndose en el rango de visión entre Maki y Honoka, la mayor empezaba a poner "los ojos" a la peli roja en frente de ella, esa mirada era la que siempre lograba convencer a Maki de muchas cosas y fue apodada así por la mismísima Nozomi al ver la actitud de su hija ante aquella acción.

─Ni-Nico-chan…─Maki ya no sabía a donde ver para poder ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas, sabía que iba a ceder ¡maldición! No podía no ceder ante esos ojos que la vuelven loca ─no lo sé…─pero claro, Ayase Maki no podía ceder tan fácilmente─…quizás le pregunte a mis padres─ listo, con esa respuesta no habría más problema.

─Ummm─ Nico entrecerró sus ojos, como si la estuviera amenazando ─está bien, pero lo haces hoy ─Maki soltó un gran suspiro aliviada.

─Lo hare─ contesto Maki un poco nerviosa ─pe-pero no prometo nada.

─Es suficiente para mi ─Nico sonrió como si nada, en ese momento el timbre sonó indicando el término del almuerzo ─Bueno, me voy a clases ─la peli negra tomo su bento y se retiró, no sin antes susurrar un "ella irá" al lado de Honoka, la cual se quedó extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Acabada las clases Maki disimuladamente se alisto rápido para poder irse primero, normalmente, por no decir todos los días, se va con sus amigas, pero exactamente eso es lo que quiere evitar sabe que si se encuentra con Nico será víctima de un hostigamiento inacabable y no quiere eso, pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada pues cierta chica de cabellos cortos naranjos detuvo su acción.

─ ¡Maki-chan!─junto a su voz cantarina se lanzó encima de su amiga─ ¿estas lista nya? ─su sonrisa gatuna nunca la había puesto tan enojada.

─Si…Rin─ sus ojos irradiaban rabia y dejaba salir sus palabras entre dientes.

─ ¿Nya? Obviamente ella no estaba atenta a nada.

─ ¿Vamos? ─ Por suerte para la peli roja Hanayo llego a interrumpir con su dulce voz.

─Si─ respondió seca y cortante, Maki agarro sus cosas y salió de la sala de clases, las otras dos chicas no demoraron en alcanzarla, Cuando llegaron a sus casilleros a cambiarse los zapatos encontraron a Nico hablando con las chicas de segundo animadamente, lo cual desagrado a Maki.

─Woooah , Nico-chan se hizo muy rápido amigas de ellas nya─ Rin sonreía sorprendida y feliz.

─Ojala pudiera hacer amigas tan rápido ─dijo Hanayo.

─no te preocupes Kayochin, ellas son amables ¡serás su amiga muy rápido nyan!

─Umm─ asintió suavemente con su cabeza mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Rin.

Mientras Rin y Hanayo compartían palabras Maki no podía dejar de ver a Nico y como reía junto a ese trio "¿De qué rayos se ríen tanto?", involuntariamente frunció su ceño, al igual que Eli cuando se pone celosa, lo que se hereda no se hurta ¿no?, así que como haría su "padre" enderezo su espalda, paso uno.

─Rin, Hanayo, vámonos ─avanzó hasta la pelinegra, hicieron contacto visual, paso dos.

─Maki-chan ¿estas listaauuuueh! ¿¡Que haces!? ─ paso tres, tomar la muñeca de Nico y no decir palabra alguna, solo llevarla lejos de ahí. Y así es como las Ayase protegen lo suyo.

─ ¡Maki-chan! ¡Espera!─Rin grito mientras trataba de arrastrar a Hanayo para alcanzarlas, no entendía el actuar de su peli roja amiga.

Maki se detuvo en seco, su cerebro empezó a procesar lo hecho, vio su mano sujetando la muñeca de Nico, después el rostro incrédulo de esta acompañado de un pequeño rubor, inmediatamente soltó su muñeca, la miro a los ojos y de nuevo hizo lo primero que pensó, así que simplemente…corrió.

No fue hasta que estuvo a tres cuadras de su hogar que se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho no tenía ninguna lógica, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lanzo un gran y sonoro suspiro. Mañana tendrá que dar explicaciones de su actuar.

─ ¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mí!?─definitivamente su frustración no podía llegar a niveles más altos, sin más entro cabizbaja y desanimada a su casa, directo a su habitación.

Llegada la hora de cenar la familia Ayase estaba reunida en la mesa del comedor mientras el noticiero se escuchaba de fondo. Entre todas las integrantes de la familia hablaban animadamente desde su día hasta programas de la televisión, obviamente cierta peli roja trataba de ocultar cierto tema pero su conciencia le repetía el asunto una y otra vez, después de todo le prometió a Nico que lo haría.

─Ummm… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

─Dime cariño─ Respondió Eli.

─Umm…bueno…hoy en la escuela unas sempais de segundo almorzaron con nosotras, son amigas de Rin y pues…nos invitaron al parque de diversiones, algo de conocernos mejor, yo le dije que no pero entonces llego Nico-chan y me convenció de preguntarles─ Durante todo el tiempo que Maki hablo no fue capaz de levantar su mirada de su cena, no sabía exactamente porque, quizás no quería ver la sonrisa burlona de su madre o enfrentar la mirada interrogativa de su padre, algo en ella le dijo que solo no debía levantar la mirada.

─Bueno…yo digo que si ¿no sé qué opinas, Nozomi?

─Por mi está bien, me gusta la idea de que hagas nuevas amigas ─ Nozomi sonrió, en verdad estaba feliz con la noticia dada por su hija.

─Pienso lo mismo, pero creo que la verdadera pregunta es… ¿tú quieres ir? ─Eli dirigió su vista a su hija junto con una sonrisa comprensiva, de esas que siempre logran que entre en confianza con ella y esta vez Maki levanto su mirada.

─Bueno…no es que no quiera ir…sería divertido pero…

─ ¿Pero?

─No se…supongo que…tengo miedo ─ el semblante de la hija mayor Ayase se volvió triste.

─ ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace dos años?─La peli morada intervino, solo con ver los ojos de su hija supo cuál era el problema.

─S-si ─fue la respuesta vaga de Maki.

─Cariño, no tengas miedo, la vida se encargó de reunirlas de nuevo después de eso, Nico será tonta pero no estúpida, ella sabe bien que lo que hizo estuvo mal y no se volverá a repetir, nunca dejaran de ser amigas así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

─Siempre sabes que decir ¿no? ─Eli rio por lo bajo, esa mujer siempre tiene las palabras correctas para calmar a cualquiera.

─ ¿Que puedo decir? Es mi naturaleza maternal ~

─ ¿Puedo ir con Maki-neechan? ─ interrumpió inocentemente Nöel.

─Es una salida de Maki con sus amigas, si te lleva no disfrutaría nada por tener que cuidarte ─ Nozomi la miro con ojos llenos de ternura, Nöel solo bajo la cabeza algo triste.

─No te preocupes Nöel, otro día iremos como familia ─Maki le acaricia la cabeza para poder subirle el ánimo lo cual funciono.

Después de cenar y luchar con las mellizas para hacer que se fueran a dormir, porque en serio esas niñas tenían más energía de la que Nozomi y Eli podían encargarse, Maki se quedó un poco pensativa sobre la salida, algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera pero otra pequeña parte le decía que era mala idea el simple hecho de compartir a sus amigas con otras personas, pero confiaba en sus madres y si ellas le decían que todo estaría bien es porque así debía ser ¿no?

Antes de ir a dormir Maki recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre días antes, no le dejaba de ronda en su cabeza lo que le dijo.

_Flashback_

─Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─Maki puso una cara entre preocupación y angustia, Nozomi lo noto de inmediato y le dio una sonrisa maternal, esa que solo ella sabe dar.

─Claro que si vida ¿Qué sucede? ─Nozomi vio directo a los ojos de su hija, con un gesto con su mano la invito a sentarse en la silla cerca de ella.

─Bueno…veras…ugh─Maki tapo su cara por la frustración ─ yo…es que…es decir…siento esta conexión entre Nico-chan y yo, pero…que pasa si todo lo que pienso… ¿no es cierto? ¿Y si todo es una broma de mi mente y solo veo lo que quiero ver? Después de todo yo no sé cuál es la diferencia entre una amistad y una relación amorosa ─ Maki volvía a tener sus ánimos por el suelo gracias a su timidez.

─No la hay

─ ¿Eh? ─ Maki no podía entender las palabras de su madre.

─Ser amigos y ser amantes, no hay diferencia, el besarse, el abrazarse y tomarse de las manos es solo un bonus pero la lógica es la misma, confiar en el otro, apoyarse mutuamente y preocuparse ─Maki no dijo nada aun así hayo razón en las palabras de su madre ─Entiendo tu inseguridad, yo también la tuve, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que hay momentos en los que debes decidir si ocupar la cabeza o el corazón.

─ ¿Tu qué hiciste?

─Creo que sabes la respuesta ─ la sonrisa que le brindo Nozomi fue muy distinta a cualquiera que haya visto, estaba llena de algo que no supo descifrar pero que sin duda ayudo a aclarar la respuesta dentro de ella.

_Fin flashback._

Honoka, Rin y Hanayo estaban afuera del parque esperando a que cierto par llegara.

─ ¿Segura que le dijiste bien la hora? ─pregunto Honoka.

─Si nya, Kayochin es testigo.

─Uhum ─ asintió Hanayo ─y después lo repitió en el grupo de Line.

─Uumm, que raro, Maki-chan no daba la imagen de llegar tarde ─comentaba un poco impresionada Honoka.

─Ella no llega tarde nyan, pero Nico-chan…bueno…eso es otra historia nyan ─bueno, ahora todo le cuadra a Honoka.

─Ya volvimos ─Umi apareció con una bolsa de plástico junto a Kotori.

─Honoka-chan no había sabor a naranja así que te traje uno de frutilla ─Kotori saco dicho helado de la bolsa.

─ ¡No importa Kotori-chan! ¡Gracias! ─con fervor agarro el helado ─Hace tanto calor así que no hay problema jeje.

─Tengan, uno de mora para Hanayo y otro de fresa para Rin─ Umi repartió los dos que le quedaban.

─ ¡Gracias nya! ─Rin alegremente recibió el helado.

─Muchas gracias Sonoda-san ─respondió tímida Hanayo.

─Puedes decirme Umi, no tengo problema ─ una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peli azul provocando un ligero sonrojo en la menor

─E-está bien Umi-san.

─ ¡Ah! ─Honoka de la nada grito ─ Kotori-chan, Umi-chan ¿ustedes no van a comer helado?

─Ah…los comimos cuando veníamos en camino, jeje, lo siento pero hace tanto calor que no pudimos esperar ─explico Kotori.

─Oh…ya veo ─respondió simplemente la peli naranja de ojos azules.

─ ¿Aun no llega Nico-chan y Maki-chan? ─Umi saco su celular para ver la hora, habían quedado a las 10:00 pero ya llevaban media hora esperando ─ pensé que Honoka sería la única persona que conocería con tal impuntualidad.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Puse 10 alarmas para poder levantarme hoy! ─ ¿Quién se creía Umi para decir eso? ¿Su mamá?...bueno, Umi era como su mamá pero ese no era el punto.

─ ¿¡10!? ─Hanayo no podía creerlo, conocía gente con sueño profundo pero nunca a nadie que tenga que poner 10 alarmas para poder despertarse.

─I-increíble nya ─ al igual que Hanayo no podía cree lo que escucho.

─ ¡Chicas! ─ Lejos de allí una voz llamo su atención, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, vieron a una peli negra corriendo y detrás de ella una peli roja haciendo la misma acción, unos 20 segundos después el grupo al final completo ─lamento…la…demora ─Nico apoyaba su peso en sus rodillas para poder descansar mientras Maki se mantuvo de pie pero cubriendo su boca con su ante brazo.

─Hubiéramos llegado más temprano, pero Nico insistía en que nada le quedaba bien ─Maki le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.

─ ¿¡Ah!? Yo solo preguntaba, si te lo hubieras tomado en serio hubiéramos salido más temprano.

─ ¡Si me lo tome en serio!

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú le decías que si a todo!

─Emmm… ¿chicas?─ Honoka se cuestionaba entre interrumpir o no hacer nada, iba a hablar de nuevo pero unos brazos la llevaban a otro lado, lejos de ellas ─¿R-Rin-chan?

─Mientras menos atención les des más rápido terminaran nya ─y así las 5 fueron a formarse.

─ ¡Le digo que si a todo porque con todo te ves bien! ─ dejo salir Maki, solo 3 segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dejo salir y con un rostro rojo tapo su boca para correr hacia el grupo. Hay que decir, Nico no estaba mejor.

─Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿a cuál subiremos primero? ─pregunto Honoka con una energía sobre humana pues saltaba al mismo tiempo que tarareaba, mientras todas las demás pensaban "¿a esta le dieron azúcar en vez de leche al crecer?" pues no era natural esa energía, o quizás sea porque la mayoría no la conocía desde la infancia que les parecía anormal.

─Podríamos subir a algo suave ¿quizás? ─hablaba Hanayo en voz baja pero audible para las chicas cerca de ellas.

─Es una buena opción ─comento Nico.

─Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos nya! ─grito con ánimo Rin, tomando la mano de Hanayo y con una energía casi igual a la de Honoka y es que le encantaba la idea de ver a todas sus amigas reunidas, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ese pensamiento.

La mañana se fue rápido, entre filas y juegos, más filas que nada, se fueron conociendo poco a poco entre todas, al principio era un poco extraño porque las conversaciones paraban de inmediato pero al ver a un pobre chico caer y causar un efecto domino entre la multitud las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, con eso muchas empezaron a contar sus anécdotas más graciosas las cuales siempre incluían a Honoka, Nico y Rin, todas compartían muchas conversaciones y risas, especialmente Maki y Nico, quienes al desconcentrase un poco más sus defensas no estaban atentas, llegando incluso a puntos en los que o entrelazaban sus brazos o se tomaban de la manos.

─Aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo Rin termino en la casa de esa señora? ─Umi tenía una cara de incrédula, todo lo que le decían parecía sacado de una novela o un anime hilarante, pero que haya pasado en la vida real ¿si quiera era posible?

─Entre Hanayo y yo tenemos muchas teorías pero la que más se acerca es que quizás la confundió con su nieta o algo…ya sabes…ni con lentes podía ver bien esa señora ─contesto Maki con su típico tic del dedo en el cabello.

─Solo te diré una cosa…esa señora sí que tenía fuerza ─termino la historia Nico sobándose su frente, la cual había sufrido un ataque ese fatídico día, todas rieron, pero en un punto Maki dejo de reír ¿porque? Habían llegado al final de la fila, era el turno de su grupo el subir a la atracción, era tanta la emoción de la peli roja que no se había dado cuenta para que se estaba formando.

─ ¡Vamos Maki-chan! ─Honoka gritaba fuertemente, Maki era la única que no avanzaba para subir a la atracción, si, había dejado su actitud fría y todo, lo cual le costó mucho, pero gracias al sufrimiento ajeno ─porque eso fue ─ se pudo soltar, pero esto era algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar. Claro, ella no era como su "padre", no tenía miedo, pero la montaña rusa era algo que no podía soportar, aun así, con todas sus fuerzas avanzó, poco a poco pues su orgullo no la dejaba quedar como una gallina, no al menos frene a Nico, su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, podía sentir su cuerpo pesado y como en las películas sentía que todo marchaba en cámara lenta, el asiento apareció lentamente frente a sus ojos provocando que si piel se erizara, pero nada de eso importaba, se subiría a la atracción y le importaría un comino su miedo, o de eso trataba de convencerse, estaba a punto de abordar cuando un suave tirón en la manga de su polera detuvo su acción, al darse media vuelta se encontró con dos rubíes hechos ojos, esos ojos que tanto ama y que miraría por siempre.

─ ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan? ─ Maki termino de darse vuelta para poder mirarla mejor.

─No tengo ganas de subir y no quiero quedarme sola ¿Me harías compañía? ─ Sus ojos mostraban esa ternura que solo afecta a la pelo roja.

─Cla-claro...─miro a las otras 5 chicas quienes recién se dieron cuenta de la situación entre ellas ─ Ni…Nico-chan dice que no quiere subir.

─Oh…está bien ─respondía Kotori por todas ─Entonces Honoka ira con nosotras y Hanayo-chan con Rin-chan ─sonrió amable.

─Las esperaremos en la banca cerca de la salida ─les dijo Nico para después agarra el brazo de Maki y retirarse al lugar mencionado.

Ambas estaban sentadas, lo único que escuchaban eran los gritos de las personas y el sonido de proveniente de las atracciones, por un momento Maki pensó que ese incomodo momento duraría hasta que las chicas bajaran, pero no era su idea así que decidió hablar.

─Gracias…─solo eso salió de su boca, "vaya manera de empezar una conversación" pensó para sí misma.

─No hay problema ─sonrió ─se lo mucho que te aterra la montaña rusa.

─ ¡N-no me aterra! Un poderoso sonrojo invadió su cara al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia su amiga.

─Si claro, Maki-chan, te conozco desde que somos niñas, no me puedes engañar, desde la primera y última vez que te subiste nunca más has podido poner un pie en ese carro ─la sonrisa de la mayor empezó a adquirir un matiz burlón.

Maki no pudo decir nada ¿Qué podía decir? Ella tenía razón, desde ese traumático evento en que subió con sus padres no pudo evitar adquirir cierto repudio, pues no le gusta llamarle miedo, a la atracción.

─De todas maneras…gracias ─su mirada se clavó en sus pies, de repente sus zapatillas captaban toda su atención.

─Aunque no lo entiendo…estabas a punto de subir…¿porque? ─la peli roja volvió a dirigir su vista a la peli negra.

─porque…no quería…es decir ─ "Vamos Maki ¡tú puedes!" ─no quería parecer una cobarde frente a…─no podía, esos ojos la ponían nerviosa ─a…las…demás ─mintió.

─Ya veo…─Maki se golpeaba internamente por no poder admitir en voz alta que no quería verse débil frente a ella, que quería parecer una persona que podía controlar sus miedos, quizás así Nico no la viera como una persona menor…como una kouhai…ella quería que su preciada amiga supiera que podía contar con ella, aunque sea para subirse a algo como la montaña rusa, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, jamás podría decir lo que siente en voz alta.

─ ¡Oh! La obra va a empezar ─ comento Honoka.

─ ¿en serio? Nya

─Si ¡Vamos antes que se llene de niños! ─ Rio la peli naranja y todas siguieron ese pegajosa sensación, todas menos una peli roja que al solo pensamiento de estar rodeada de montones de niños le aterraba, suena un poco tonto ya que tiene dos hermanas menores, pero eso era diferente, eran sus hermanas y sabia como tratar de ellas y al contrario que el resto de los niños la mayoría del tiempo eran calladas, no como…

─ ¡MAMÁ! ─ El resto de pequeños demonios gritones.

─Vaya…sí que está lleno ─Umi no podía creer la cantidad de personas en el lugar, literalmente estaban rodeadas al medio de la multitud y con suerte tenían un poco de espacio entre ellas.

─Al menos ya está por empezar nya ─ al momento de terminar de hablar las luces del escenario se apagaron y los actores salieron de detrás del telón.

Si bien Maki no entendía por qué sus amigas se quedarían a ver una obra que claramente estaba destinada para niños decidió disfrutar un poco de lo que veía, no era tan interesante despues de todo, la obra trataba de unos niños que no apreciaban el trabajo de su madre, la cual trabajaba y llegaba a ordenar el desastre que sus hijos dejaban en la casa, una noche esta deseo que sus hijos al menos le dieran las gracias por lo que hace, como en toda obra para niños una fuerza mágica y poderosa transporto a los niños a un mundo mágico con criaturas que supuestamente le enseñarían el valor de la gratitud.

─ ¿Si quiera se puede considerar mágico a un payaso? ─pregunto con un tono de incredulidad y humor.

─Ehm ¿Duh? Es un payaso Y un mago ─ contesto Honoka como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo junto con una cara de "¿Qué te están enseñando en la escuela Maki?".

─Pero ya hay un mago…

─No hay ninguna regla que diga que no pueden haber dos magos nya ─se unió Rin a la discusión.

─Solo digo que no tiene mucho sentido tener un personaje que sea específicamente solo un mago si el payaso también lo es ─antes de que Honoka pudiera contra atacar su argumento un señor algo cerca les grito "¡ya cállense que no dejan escuchar!" por lo cual el trio guardo silencio, por su propio bien, por lo que había visto Honoka ese señor tenía una bebida en mano que perfectamente podía ser usada como arma a larga distancia.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el payaso/mago empezó a interactuar con el público.

─_Dios no_ ─pensó Maki ─ ¿_es de ESAS obras también? Esto se pone peor y peor._

─ ¡Vamos niños! ─exclamo el dudoso personaje ─ ¡vean dentro de su corazón y den las gracias por todas las cosas que sus seres queridos les han dado! ─y así todos empezaron a agradecer, lo cual causo un bullicio que Maki juraba le causaría migraña.

─ ¡Kayochin! ─abrazo efusivamente la chica gato a su querida novia en secreto ─ ¡agradezco tanto tenerte conmigo nya!

─Ri-Rin-chan ─ y el infaltable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Maki no podía creer la personalidad de su amiga como para hacerle caso a un personaje dentro de una obra infantil. Inconscientemente giro a su izquierda para ver a Nico, pensó en todos esos momentos juntas, en aquellos días lluviosos en que corrían bajo el mismo paraguas porque la lluvia hacia que el sueño de Nico se volviera más pesado , esos días de verano cuando el calor era tanto que juntaban entre ellas dos dinero y compraban todos los helados que podían y reían en la sombra de algún árbol, recordó todas esas veces que peleaban pero que parecía que al rato eran olvidadas porque volvían a sonreír y hablar, simplemente ella alegraba su vida, no había nadie más que pudiera hacerla tan feliz como ella, esa pequeña personas que tenía su egocentrismo hasta las nubes pero que se preocupaba por todos.

La miro por varios segundos antes de decir ─Creo…que mi vida sin ti hubiera sido muy aburrida…Nico-chan ─ la mencionada volteo a verla inmediatamente, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir rápido, Maki solo tomo las manos de la mayor entre las suyas y haciéndole caso al payaso en el escenario dijo ─ gracias por entrar a mi vida…─la peli negra no podía creer lo que escuchaba y varias lagrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos ─ ¿Ni-Nico-chan? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Dije algo amable ─Maki llevo su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

─Es solo que…que…el escuchar eso me hace feliz ─ su rostro adquirió una sonrisa totalmente honesta ─Gracias Maki…por todo ─Nico abrazo a la menor enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la peli roja, por supuesto Maki no dudo ni un segundo en devolver aquel cálido abrazo, no les importo los gritos de los niños alrededor porque lo único que les interesaba en ese momento era no acabar nunca ese abrazo, uno de tantos que se darían en el futuro.

─Para ser una obra de niños estuvo bastante bien ─ todas las chicas lograron salir entre tanta gente, y como dijo Umi disfrutaron bastante el show para infantes.

─Si, pero hubiese sido mejor si Maki-chan no se quejara a cada 5 segundos ─rio Honoka.

─Si nya, parecía una vieja amargada ─el grupo de cabezas naranjas rio a carcajadas por lo que no notaron lo que el resto si, si bien todas salieron juntas el dúo de peleas infinitas estaban caminando detrás de ellas, concentradas en su propio mundo, lo cual hizo sonreír a las 3 testigos de tal tierna escena.

Una a una se fueron separando los grupos Honoka, Umi y Kotori se separaron en la estación de trenes pues iban a diferentes direcciones, después fue el turno de Hanayo y Rin para dejar al final solas a Nico y Maki.

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia la casa de la mayor, estaban sumidas en un silencio que para cualquier espectador hubiera resultado incomodo, pero no para ellas, porque a veces un silencio puede ser el mejor final de todos, los minutos pasaron y con cada uno la distancia entre ambas se acortaba hasta que sus dedos se rozaron. Maki había hecho el amague de tomar esa pequeña mano que le parecía tan delicada pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, pero el tiempo y el camino no coincidieron, pues antes de poder entrelazar su mano con la de ella ya habían llegado a la casa de Nico.

─Bueno ─soltó un suspiro ─ya llegamos.

─Umm ─ asintió un poco triste Maki.

─Gracias por traerme ─la luz que daba su casa era poca y en el fondo Nico lo agradecía pues el sonrojo en su cara, aunque pequeño, la hizo preocuparse, no quería que lo viera Maki.

─N-no fue nada ─ambas se sonrieron, Nico se dirigió a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió fue recibida por sus hermanos en un fuerte abrazo.

─ ¡Onne-chan! ─gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres, Nico solo pudo reír.

─ Parecen pequeños cachorros ¿Acaso estuvieron hace 15 minutos esperando en la puerta o qué? ─ Maki solo enterneció ante tal escena, sin que se dieran cuenta se retiró del lugar en dirección a su propio hogar, pues estaba ansiosa de ser recibida por cierto par de casi la misma manera.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa sintió su teléfono vibrar, al revisarlo vio un mensaje de Nico el cual leyó inmediatamente.

_Nico: gracias por todo Maki-chan en serio, hoy fue un día muy especial para mí, buenas noches 3_

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, no sabía porque o como, pero definitivamente hoy fue un día en el que dejo hablar a su corazón y ahora estaba segura que había avanzado un poco más en su relación con su querida Nico-chan.

─ Algún día Nico-chan…te diré como me siento ─volvía a repetir, pero esta vez con más seguridad en sí misma.

Guardo su celular y abrió la puerta solo para escuchar un gran y tierno.

─ ¡Onne-chan!

* * *

Ahh~ soy pésima con los finales, pero espero haya sido de su agrado, porque si no…me muero

Y07: ¿sabías que?: ¿escribí la mayor parte del capítulo escuchando garazu no hanazono? XD estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nozomi simplemente es hermosa y digamos que las niñas estuvieron en un buen lugar. Actualmente las de primero 15, Nico 17, las de segundo 16, Nöel y Emily 3 pero pronto cumplirán 4 y no, no creo que vaya a escribir de sus cumpleaños XD no me da el cerebro, Nozomi con Eli 36.

NozoEliHonoMaki: ay, mi corazón, gracias por tu comentario ;w; bueno siempre he visto a Nozomi como un personaje que se guarda las cosas por no querer preocupar a los demás y Maki es un amor pero no lo quiere demostrar, aunque a veces no se da cuenta que se le sale ese lado más de lo que quisiera XD

Nicocchi17: Eli es vida, Eli es amor XD claro solo para su familia, eso es un secreto dentro de la cabeza de Maki que solo el tiempo nos dará el honor de descubrir… ¿o quizás no?

Kact3007: siempre he pensado que Nozomi podría tener esos problemas por el simple hecho que casi todas las personas son un poco inseguras de su cuerpo, Nozomi parece ser el tipo de persona que no piensa en eso hasta que alguien se lo dice, o por lo menos esa es la sensación que me da, y por supuesto Eli la amara siempre 3 gracias por tu apoyo! Ya pensare en que hago XD quizás un rinpana, no lo sé~

Arf-chan: gracias c: que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amorsss.

Bueno, eso sería todo por mientras, ya empecé a escribir el otro fic, pero les tengo una pregunta que incluye spoilers, pero no soy tan mala así que no le definiré mucho XD ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Qué el "antagonista" se presente en el próximo capítulo o en siguiente a ese?

Bye~


End file.
